


La Red

by A_Marlene_S



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Anti-Adrien, Anti-Alya, Anti-Lila, Anti., Bullying, Death, Gen, Lila salt, Lukanette-Friendship, Mentions of Suicide, Other, Salt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-06-28 16:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marlene_S/pseuds/A_Marlene_S
Summary: Marinette was not Lila's first, let alone last victim. Let's see how Marinette decides that she needs outside help to take down one Lila Rossi. Originally posted on my tumblr, A-Marlene-S.





	1. Chapter 1

This was originally posted on my tumblr. So the formatting is... off. I'll do my best to correct it.

For now, this is just a prelude to the start of the story.

D/C: I own nothing.

* * *

Marinette knew there was no way of calling out Lila's lies without any proof or support of her classmates. Even if there were truth to her own words, Lila would just create waterworks to gain sympathy from everyone. All the while the fashionista gets in return are glares and looks of disdain.

Lila was doing another video for the Ladyblog, going on about how she's Ladybug's best friend. It was all a lie and the entire thing just made Marinette's stomach clench uneasily. How could Alya not even bother to double check her references?

Before Marinette logged off the Ladyblog, there was a comment that caught her attention. She recognized the pseudonym as one Alya complained to be trolling the Ladybug and Lila.

Multiple times Alya attempted to block or argue with them, the Troll seemed to mock everything that has to do with Lila.

Biting on her bottom lip, Marinette clicked on the profile of the Troll… which only resulted in going into a very blank profile. In the profile, there was only a link that called out to her. Looking around her room, Marinette saw Tikki snoozing away on her handmade bed.

Back at the computer monitor, Marinette clicked on the link and what popped up caused her jaw to drop.

It was a blog completely dedicated to Lila Rossi. It wasn't one filled with love or something of that nature It was filled of warnings and be wary of the teen and her never-ending lies. From what Marinette could find, the creator of the blog went to school with Lila in a different country and dealt with her lies. There were posts of people from other places that collaborated the creator's story.

All of them going on how Lila did everything she could to make herself the center of attention and ruin anyone that dare question her.

Marinette tapped her fingers against her desk and wondered how to proceed. There was no way she could tell anyone about this blog. Lila could very well state she created it herself to continue her bullying against her.

She needed to think through her next course of actions… making sure it is the same Lila Rossi.

Looking through the blog, there was a picture of the said person with the word liar stamped over it. Yep, the same person.

Marinette looked back at Tikki and wished she was awake so that there was someone she could talk to about her discovery. There was no way she could talk to Alya about this…

The next day, Marinette kept to herself. More so than usual. Whenever class wasn't in secession, she could be on her phone looking through the blog. Reading all the stories and comparing them to her own. If Lila was one thing, it was predictable. It was clear she has a pattern and did whatever she could to keep it that way.

"Are you going to post what is happening to you, Marinette?" Tikki asked her holder, watching Marinette continuously hesitate in front of her phone and computer. Every time she wanted to ask for help or to put up her own story on the blog.

"What should I do, Tikki?" Marinette gripped her hair, closing her eyes tight as she tried to think over her next course of actions. "I hate Lila for what she has done to my friends."

"And what she's doing to you…" Tikki added in softly. She looked over at the computer screen, deep in thought. She should be telling her holder that she should have nothing to with the blog. To simply forget about it and attempt to take a different path to deal with Lila. Now, that's what Tikki should say. However, that girl has harassed, belittled, threatened and so much more against Marinette.

**Tikki was all out of mercy.**

Marinette made a small post on the blog, under the pseudonym of Bugaboo2. She wrote about her current dealings with Lila and how everyone turned her back on her. It didn't take that long before people responded to her post and all of them confirmed that was Lila's M.O.

Marinette couldn't help the tears that gushed out, she covered her mouth at the fact people believe her. She started to respond back to the commented's questions. The fact there are people out there that believe her made everything worthwhile.

Someone mentioned that Marinette needed to get in contact with the creator of the blog… and the only person to destroy Lila Rossi.

With the help of Tikki, Marinette agreed to get in contact with the mystery blogger that is behind the blog. Luckily, one of the people she was talking to was a moderator of the blog and have her the person's email.

She did receive a warning. That the only time Marinette is to contact the Mystery Blogger if she wanted to destroy Lila Rossi.

This had Marinette pause. Does she want that?

* * *

R/R.


	2. Chapter 2

D/C: I own nothing.

* * *

**Bugaboo2** : But… they're my friends.

**Jhn832** : Actual friends don't abandon you for the supposed next best thing.

**Hear-No-Lie** : We were all in your shoes at one point or another. Friends don't treat you like crap just because some chick said so. They should hear you out first and foremost.

**See-No-Lie** : Can't any of them see through her lies?

**Bugaboo2** : As much of her lies are clearly faulty, they cover up for her. Every. Single. Time.

**Hear-No-Lie** : That's what she does, she tells them what they want to hear. No matter how much you speak out the truth, they will only seek out her words for false comfort.

**Take-Notes-Kids** : You know what you should do, Bugaboo2?

**Jhn832** : Oh, hi Take-Notes-Kids!

**Hear-No-Lie** : You haven't been on for a while.

**See-No-Lie** : Take-Notes-Kids, we have a new victim.

**Speak-No-Lie** : You're lurking again, aren't you?

**Take-Notes-Kids** : …maybe.

Marinette couldn't help but laugh as everyone started to get excited at the sight of Take-Notes-Kids being part of the chat. From what she gathered, they were also, like all the others and herself included, fell victim to Lila's torment.

They all knew what she's going through at that moment in her life and it felt wonderful for someone, _anyone_ , believing her. It made her heart swell. Massively.

It has been a week since she found the blog, "A Sight for Sore Lies" and it became her gateway from the glares and whispers. All the lies that never seemed to end no matter how much Marinette wanted it to go away.

**Bugaboo2** : Hello Take-Notes-Kids.

Pause.

**Take-Notes-Kids** : Hello, Bugaboo2. I would ask, How are you, but considering you are here… nothing is good.

Marinette blinked, she chewed on her bottom lip at the text. Taking in a deep breath she gave her response to the statement.

**Bugaboo2** : You… are right. Nothing is good. Lila is going to my school and is turning everyone against me.

**Take-Notes-Kids** : Got it. From what I see from the texts…. You tried to reveal her usual shit and she went on with her usual so-…. She threatened you rather early. SHE must really hate you.

**Bugaboo2** : ….

**Jhn832** : Don't be so blunt with her! Try to be more… gentle.

**See-No-Lie** : You know how Take-Notes-Kids is like. They need a full story to understand everything and figure out how to make us laugh. Right?

**Take-Notes-Kids** : ….Sure. Let's go with that. （・∀・）ゞ

**Jhn832** : Now they are back using those things…

**Take-Notes-Kids** : (ง ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)ง Fight me. ANYWAY! I have to agree with that boy, Adien. Adrin. Adrein…. ADRIEN!

Marinette watched the onslaught of messages that followed. Many of which were going up against Take-Notes-Kids about their thoughts on what Adrien said to her. On how she should just not do anything about Lila and to take a step back from it.

Take-Notes-Kids: ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴ What I mean to say is that Bugaboo2 needs to stake a step back. His advice is sound, but only short term. She is going what many of us has done, taking an aggressive stance. This is only alienating her and getting into trouble. You need to keep a rational mind in order to go up against Rossi. If you do not, she's going to throw everything back in your face ten-fold. Do not give her more ammunition. Yes, I agree with what he said but the long run, it's crappy advice. What you need to d-… shit, I have to go. Dinner is ready! BYE, EVERYONE!

Marinette blinked at her computer screen; Take-Notes-Kids words struck a chord within her. It wasn't annoyance but understanding. Understanding Adrien's words but with Take-Notes-Kids added their own spin to it. Now, if Adrien had said that, Marinette wouldn't have felt alone in her quest to expose Lila.

**Jhn832** : Hey, Bugaboo2. I agree with Takes-Notes-Kids.

Take-Notes-Kid: ヽ(^。^)丿Hah!

**Jhn832** : What happened to dinner?

**Take-Notes-Kids** : ┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴ Fine.

**Speak-No-Lie** : Lurker…

**Jhn832** : Where was I… oh, yeah. You need to keep your crap together. Do not let her go into your head. Even if it means having to separate your feelings about the entire situation. Including your friends. Right now, they are obstacles against your own personal health at this point. Please understand that I am not saying it to be mean.

**Hear-No-Evil** : Jhn832 is right. Take it from us, we did not keep a cool head, and this resulted with…

**See-No-Lie** : It resulted in losing so many friends. Many of which we still do not talk or even bother to interact with anymore. Yeah, everyone figured out she was full of crap once she moved away and became extremely apologetic afterward. But it did not excuse them for mistreating us.

**Hear-No-Lie** : We are the lucky ones… we are still here and breathing…alive.

**Jhn832** : Hear-No-Lie. We agreed to not talk about that.

Marinette let out a shaky breath, the text ran through her mind and it made her think up what their words meant. There was no way to put any other meaning than how it is. This made her rage for Lila rise. She clenched her hands against her knees, nearly turning into a ghost white.

Marinette didn't know her hatred for Lila could grow more than that moment. Writing a quick response to the others that she needed to some homework and help her parents with the bakery, before logging off.

"Tikki…"

It didn't take long for Tikki to come out from wherever she was to go to Marinette. "Is everything alright, Marinette?"

Marinette could see and hear the worry in Tikki. Taking in several deep breaths to calm herself, ridding herself of negative emotions. Something she picked up in order to help ward off Hawkmoths' continuous attempts to akumatize her. "I…"

Marinette knew she needed to vocalize her words to the only one that she could talk freely with. It, however, proved to be difficult. "Er…"

"Take all the time you need." Tikki cuddled up to Marinette's cheek and received a giggle in return.

"I don't know if I could just leave my friends behind and fend for themselves."

"Friends should have your back, Marinette." Tikki wished she could do so much more for her holder. "Right now, you do not need this for yourself. Do not let it consume."

Thinking over with what was discussed in the blog, Marinette knew for her own sake. She needed to separate herself to ensure to survive Lila's attacks against her.

Even so…

Marinette looked down at her phone, she idly went over to the email app to pull up **M/B** email. The temptation was there.

Oh how tempted she was to ask for help to take down Lila Rossi.

No. There will be a tim-

A message popped up, notifying Marinette she got a new message from Alya. Closing her eyes, thinking over her next course of actions. The message could either have the follow…

-Alya accusing her of doing something she did not do due to Lila's interference.

-Alya attempting to get her to admit she's just jealous of Lila.

-Alya complaining about the bloggers going against the Ladyblog.

-Alya forcing her to babysit her siblings… again.

Marinette opened the message and saw it was just Alya wanting to talk to someone about the bloggers and how they are attacking Lila. How they kept claiming everything that Lila said was complete crap and so on. Oh, how much Marinette wanted to reach through the screen to knock some sense into Alya.

No. This is what Lila would want her to do. Even more so, when it was Lila that told Alya how much the comments hurt her. Who else could Alya complain to instead of Lila or Nino, her _best friend_?

Marinette looked around her desk, hoping to find an empty notebook. If she was going to take down Lila, she needed a clear mind and be meticulous with her actions.

Marinette needed to be in the right state of mind in order to take down Lila. With that, she ignored Alya's texts and favored with emailing the only person that took down Lila Rossi.

Marinette was no longer going to allow herself to be pushed any longer. No more.

Marinette sent a short message to **M/B** with a short message of who she was and how she got their email and the fact she's dealing with Lila Rossi. After the message was sent, dread quickly filled within her and the warning of contacting them.

What has sh-

Ping.

Marinette's eyes widened when she got a notification that she got a new email. It was from **M/B**. Looking over her shoulder to see Tikki had taken to resting on her shoulder and giver her a nod of encouragement to open the email. And that's what Marinette did.

**[Ah… Liar-Lair Rossi is in Paris? The city of love… or now is it lies? Considering you are contacting me; it means you are at your wit's end. I've been told from** **Jhn832 what's happening with you but I want to hear it from you. I need to know how I am to help you and start thinking up an endgame for Liar-Liar Rossi.** ]

* * *

R/R.


	3. Chapter 3

D/C: I own nothing.

Warning: Mentions of death/suicide.

* * *

_A Sight for Sore Lies has been seen by many and is only found by those that are connected to one Lila Rossi. When she heard about the blog, she was told by her cousin from another country before their darkness consumed them forever. At that point, she did everything she could to figure out what happened to her cousin it all leads back to Lila Rossi._

_Sorrow, anger, and torment consumed her. How could this…monster not be at fault for what happened to her cousin? The evidence was right there! Right in front of them! That her cousin would have never done what he did if Lila did not target him. No matter how much the law attempted to investigate and came to a similar conclusion, but by then, Lila was long gone._

_It also did not help Lila's parents worked for the government in some way or another, causing more complications. Complications that has her using every resource she has to take down the liar. If it means demeaning herself to do that._

_So be it._

**_Little-Miss-Understood_ ** _: Lila Rossi is at my school. She targeted one of the students, how should I proceed?_

**_Jhn832_ ** _: She's here on the blog and has contacted M/B for help against our problem._

**—**

Marinette tapped her finger against the front counter of her family's bakery. She was put in charge of taking care of the front of the shop that day, and today was the day she was to meet her biggest ally against Lila. She had spoken to M/B last night and they told her, that there was someone in the city with a massive grudge against Lila and they are to be coming to her that morning. This had her worry, who is this person? Does she know them? Do they know her?

How are they connected to Lila?

How did Lila wrong them?

There were so many questions than through Marinette's mind that she did not notice someone walking into the Bakery. Right up until said person tapped on the bell that was on the counter. Nearly jumping out of her skin, Marinette held a hand against her head to look at the possible customer. "Sabrina?"

Sabrina did not meet Marinette's eyes, she kept gazing out the windows expecting she would be spotted at any moment. She licked her chapped lips as she reached into her person to pull out a folded up note. Placing the note on the counter and pushed it towards Marinette.

Marinette, for her own part, raised an eyebrow at the note. Looking back up at Sabrina to see her inching closer to the counter, tightly gripping her bookbag.

"Please read it."

Against her thoughts on the entire situation, Marinette picked up the note and read it. The contents of the note had her jaw to drop. Looking back up at Sabrina in a completely new light. "What…"

"Could we go somewhere private? I last saw Lila two blocks away from here."

—

"You are literally, the last person I would have ever thought that wants to go up against Lila." Marinette motioned for Sabrina to sit on the chair that was next to her desk. For her own self, she couldn't sit down. The need to keep moving and attempt to keep her mind occupied. "Well?"

For her own part, Sabrina tightly gripped her bookbag against her chest. She was not able to meet Marinette's eyes and she could feel how tense things were becoming. Marinette continued to question her, questioning her about her connection to Lila, why she wants to help her, what about Chole-there were so many questions and Sabrina still does not know how to answer the first question.

Her connection to Lila.

Why she wants to take Lila down and teaming up with Marinette to do so, it is something that had plagued her mind since she found out the other girl had joined the blog. Sabrina knew the moment Lila came to Paris that her life had once again changed for the worse. The main difference, this time around she was now able to do something about _her_. The first time around, Sabrina had no power but this time… this time she could do something.

That something is outright retribution for Lila's past lies. Lies that lead to actions that are unable to take back as they became permanent.

Death… is always permanent.

"My cousin was one of Lila's victims." Sabrina finally said, causing Marinette's mouth to shut tight.

Marinette found herself sitting down on one of the lounge chairs in her room. She kept quiet as Sabrina told her tale. Sabrina's story caused her own hatred for Lila to grow.

Sabrina took off her glasses to wipe away a stray tear before putting them back on. "You see… I have family out in Spain, Lila's family found themselves there and well…"

"She started up with her lies?" Marinette supplied when she took note of how Sabrina was unable to produce the right words.

Sabrina nodded. She felt grateful Marinette was no longer bombarding her with questions or demanding her to get to the point. This was something she had not spoken to anyone about what happened to her cousin outside of her family. "His name… his name was Aaron."

Marinette could not help but parrot the word _was_ and this caused Sabrina's hold on her bookbag to tighten.

" _Was._ " Sabrina confirmed, her voice became tense and full of ever-growing fury. "Lila played everyone for a fool. Aaron knew better, his mom, my aunt is a detective and he wanted to be just like her. He… he questioned her, and Lila did not want that… What she did to him, makes what she's doing to you look like nothing. He would call me and tell me how everyone turned on him and-and-and-"

Sabrina was not able to finish; she did not bother to hide her tears and began to hiccup out her words. It got to the point her words came out a jumbled-up mess. She was completely broken down when Marinette took her in her arms to cry it out. Marinette did her best to console Sabrina, patting her head and whispering to her that it was unnecessary for her to finish.

Marinette has a strong inkling what happened to Aaron and couldn't help the fear within her grow. "Sabrina, please breath. Think of something else, happy memories."

At that, Sabrina froze as realization crossed her mind. She needed to breathe again, to think of the happier times. This was not the time to allow Hawkmoth to intrude. Not today. Despite how overwhelmed she felt, Sabrina did her best to ward off the negative emotions she felt and swore she saw a familiar purple glowing light disappear at the corner of her eye. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Marinette said she did not stop patting Sabrina's back. "I shouldn't have pushed you to talk about…what happened. It's just that…"

"I've been following Lila around like all the others?" Sabrina frowned, she showed clear displeasure of her own actions. She looked over at Marinette who was looking at her questioningly. "I have been documenting everything Lila has been saying. Everything."

Sabrina reached into her bookbag to pull out a thick leather-bound notebook that has multiple sticky notes all throughout it. "I have asked everyone in the blog to give me all they know about Lila and dates of supposed events. Everything. I know with our history, that you should not trust me but believe me when I say this… I _hate_ Lila Rossi. I want to do everything I could to take her down."

"Do _you_ trust me?" Marinette countered she needed to know if Sabrina has her back on this.

"I do."

—

**[I take it you and Little-Miss-Understood made contact went well? Good. She is our bookkeeper; she has written a clear record of Lila's whereabouts and has one of the main keys to call off Liar-Liar down. It will, however, work if you outright show it off for the world to see. She would simply state they were created as a direct attack against her. For now, you need to see who else is friend or foe. Not to let them into the plan, but to see how deep Lair-Lair has her grip on them.]**

_[And to those who does that she does not have a massive hold on them? What of them?]_

**[Do nothing. If they prove to have their heads up her arse, take them down with her. Even if you consider them as your friend, but understand that right now they are not acting as such. It is toxic and outright abusive. You may give them a chance before you decide what to do next with them. You must remember, your health comes first. If that means having to destroy friendships, then so be it.]**

Marinette stared at **M/B's** latest email along with Sabrina on her computer.

"Chole is out of the country, visiting her mother right now. We don't have to worry about her for now." Sabrina mused aloud.

"One last chance. One last chance before I cut them off." Marinette said, with clear hesitation in her voice.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow at her. "One last chance? How many chances have you given them?"

"Too many…"

"The only people I see you possibly wanting to give one last chance to are Alya, Adrien and Nino." Sabina pointed out, she reached into her bookbag to pull out a small notepad. She proceeded to write down the names of her classmates on a clean page. "Alya completely and utterly destroyed your trust in her. To the point of accusing you of bullying and being jealous of Lila. Nino is a follower along with the rest of the class… as for Adrien…"

"He knows." Marinette said, avoiding making eye contact with Sabrina. "He knows that Lila is lying about everything. He… he said he wanted to keep the peace. That I was being too cruel to Lila for trying to expose her lies. He's more worried about her getting akumitized again than her actually-"

Sabrina slammed her notebook against the table, causing everyone on it to shake. It even caused some pencils to roll off the desk. "What. Else. Did. He. Say?"

Marinate sat frozen in shock. This is the first time she had ever seen Sabrina explode. Chole was always the one that has outburst and such. Sabrina, meek and shy, Sabrina would never create such an outburst.

"Marinette, what else did he say to you?" Sabrina demanded.

"He said that Lila's lies were not hurting anyone. That I should take the high road and do nothing." Marinette replied quietly that slowly turned into a soft whisper.

"It's people like him are the reason Aaron is gone. People who won't stand up and publicly stand up for others with the truth are good for nothing." Sabrina hissed out, her eyes began to shine with unshed tears of anger. "As long as people do nothing, there will continue to be victims. The blog is a clear example of that. The vast majority of them, like yourself, no one stood up for them. No one. No one stood up for Aaron and that resulted with his death. Tell me, is Lila hurting you?"

Marinette looked away from Sabrina to gather her thoughts. She could no longer think this as Marinette, she needed to think this as Ladybug. This isn't about her anyone. It is about all of Lila's victims and if she hesitates to do something then the cycle continues on.

No more victims. No more.

"Help me take down all the pictures in my room."

"Way ahead of you."

Riiiip~

* * *

R/R


	4. Chapter 4

D/C: I own nothing.

* * *

Second Chance…

Second Chance…

Second Chance.

There are so many chances Marinette could give before she loses how many eff's she could give about her class now. Except for Sabrina and to some extension, Chole as the bespectacled teen had more or less told the Mayor's daughter of her past. Just enough so that Chole will not kick up a massive fuss once she returns from her trip with her mother.

Even so, Marinette is alone and needs to start putting the plan into action. The first step is to take a step back and evaluate the situation. That situation is, of course, being one Lila Rossi and her never-ending lies. _Attacking_ the lies directly resulted in her being alienated from the class and Marinette needed to go about it differently. There was no way she is going to take Adrien's advice. Sabrina made it clear and managed to get into her own mind, that Adrien is someone that she could no longer consider a friend.

Adrien made it loud and clear that her own feelings did not matter, that he made her feel like no one. The no one that Lila is not hurting with her constant lies. Marinette does not need that. What she needs are people that could stand by her, not push her around and force them to comply with the demands of others.

So, when Marinette took her seat in the back of the classroom and ignored Adrien as he too took a seat next to her. Adrien attempted to gain Marinette's attention, but nothing was working, he needed to talk to her to make sure she sticks with no longer bothering Lila anymore. But no matter how much he tired, to the point of trying to tap on her shoulder, Marinette should move away from her in favor of texting with someone on her phone.

"Marinette?" Adrien said, once again trying to get Marinette's attention.

"Did you know Jagged put on a poll on his twitter? 'What's your favorite animal to have as a pet?'" Marinette couldn't help but chuckle to herself when she saw Adrien pale at the corner of her eye. "I can't decide between dog, hamster or Fang."

"Marinette… did you talk to Jagged about Lila?" Adrien did not bother to hide his accusatory tone from her. It appeared she was not taking the high road.

"Me? Not talking to Jagged? He commissioned me to do some work for him." Marinette did not look away from her phone. "Are you insinuating I shouldn't talk to him? About future work?"

For his own part, Adrien recoiled. Oh, how he had temporarily forgotten that Marinette knew Jagged personally and did some work for him. But to personally have his number… and in constant contact with him. "Have you-"

Luckily for Adrien, the teacher walked into the class, announcing they are going to do group projects.

—

 **Mari ❀❀** : It's just that… there's this new girl at my school, saying that you supposedly have a cat?

 **? Uncle Jagged ?** : Really? What kind of stuff is that? Please tell me you don't believe her, I don't even like cats. Too mainstream and dangerous to have around Fang. Plus, with Penny's allergies towards animal fur makes it right down impossible to have one.

Marinette knew two sides to Jagged Stone. The one that he shows to the world, the rock star, and the human behind the mask. If there was one thing, she could easily count on with Jagged is his ability to temporarily drop his façade when the times come for it. He's being really serious about Lila's lies that concern him and Penny to an extension.

 **? Uncle Jagged ?** : Whenever we have people come backstage, our guards check out of they have been in contact with any sort of animals. Otherwise, we'd make sure Penny doesn't go near them and I have to steer clear of her after the meet and greet. So not cool with what she is saying. Just say the word and I'll come by for a visit to clear things up!

 **Mari ❀❀:** Don't come until I say so, I want to keep the fact I know you on the down low right up the time to reveal it…. That and I need to finish your commission.

 **? Uncle Jagged ?:** That's my girl!

—

 **Bugaboo2** : He tried to make me not contact Jagged! I know the guy. He perfectly knew I know the man and I do commissions for him. Did he really expect me not to talk to him about what has been happening?

 **Little-Miss-Understood:** I told you he's not worth a second chance.

 **Bugaboo2:** I know… It's just that… I thought, never mind. He made it rather clear that he expects me to take the high road on this and to just roll over to comply with his wishes.

 **Little-Miss-Understood:** Which you are not doing, I hope?

 **Bugaboo2:** No! God no, I am sticking to the plan. He lost his second chance the moment he did not bother to take my feelings into consideration about Lila. What did you manage to pick up on the others?

 **Little-Miss-Understood:** …not good. Lila has a very, firm grip on many of them. The only ones that show promise are Nino, Alix, Ivan and Max. The others a too far gone into Lila's lies.

 **Bugaboo2:** Really?

Little-Miss-Understood: Nino is following Alya and doing whatever to appease her. He has tried to talk to Alya about her behavior but gets shut down rather quickly about it and Adrien isn't exactly encouraging his friend to seek the truth either. Alix was never promised anything through Lila's lies. She simply is skirting around the crowd and never really putting up too much input. Ivan, similar to Nino, he's following Mylene. Max is an expert in computers not when it comes to humans. Everyone else in the class… we have better luck convincing Alya Ladybug hates her blog than convincing them about Lila's lies.

 **Bugaboo2:** Understood…. Thank you."

 **Little-Miss-Understood:** You are welcome. At this point, you need to make a line in the sand and figure out what you are going to do with Alya. Out of everyone in the class, she is the one you need to completely be on board on cutting all ties with her. Lila has her claws gripped tightly to her that Alya will believe everything she says and will defend it to her very last breath.

 **Bugaboo2:** That is what I am afraid of.

—

It was one thing to be around Alya when they are at school, but it is a completely different thing once they are Akuma-fighting superheroes protecting Paris from Hawkmoth. Ladybug needed to reevaluate Rena Rouge and see if her personal life is interfering with her hero work. At first, things were going okay. Nothing out of the norm.

Rena Rouge still being Rena Rouge, if she keeps this up then maybe she still has a chance. Ladybug hopes Rena will be able to separate her civilian life from her hero one. At this point, this could be the only way she could trust her.

Waving good-bye to Chat Noir after taking down another Akuma and it was time to separate ways before the last beep of their miraculous.

"Ladybug!"

'Right now, she is not Alya. She is Rena Rouge.' Ran though Ladybug's mind as she turned around to see Rena running up to her. Rena's miraculous began to beep, possibly be the beginning of the end. "Yes, Rena?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me how exactly you decide on who becomes a hero?" Rena asked she didn't bother to hide her excitement let alone that knowing glint in her eyes. "Who receives a miraculous?"

Ladybug took in a deep breath and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose. Suspicion began to fill her mind as she knew that familiar glint meant. She had seen it many times before and the outcomes of that glint always got Alya in trouble. "I am not the one who fully decides on who receives a miraculous."

"But you _could_ put in a good word for someone, _right_?" Rena asked she bounces on the ball of her feet waiting for Ladybug to confirm her thoughts. "Like with myself?"

Beep.

"More or less but… yes." Ladybug nearly grounded out, she so did not want to have his conversation with her. She suspects that Rena knows who is Carapace, so that takes Nino of the list of who could be a possible future miraculous holder. "I pick people who I believe we, Chat Noir and I, could fight alongside with. People who have the heart of a hero."

"Have you thought of having someone else helping us? You know, just in case if we need backup?" Rena did not miss a beat. "Giving Chole a miraculous was a very bad idea. You could have given it to someone else like…. Lila! Your best friend."

Beep.

Ladybug sucked in a deep breath, who she needed to steer this conversation elsewhere. "Chole… Queen Bee has shown progress in being a hero for Paris. Yes, she still needs some work, but she is getting there. As for Lila… it's a no."

Beep.

"No? Why not?" Rena questioned; her entire posture turned defensive. "She's your best friend, right? Why don't you consider her as a possible backup…?"

Beep. Where Rena Rouge once was, now stood Alya Cesaire who is still ranting.

Ladybug did not bother to listen to whatever else Alya attempted to argue that Lila would become a stupendous Hero. She managed to get a word in when she saw Alya took in a deep breath to continue with her argument. "What about Marinette? She would make a stupendous hero."

Alya did not bother to hide a snort of disgruntlement. "Like she'll even have the time to be a hero. Don't tell me she is filling your head with lies about Lila. Marinette is jealous of Lila, who by the way, is your best friend!"

"Are you insinuating that Marinette Dapain-Cheng is brainwashing me about Lila Rossi?"

"Yes!"

"You're fired. Give me back your miraculous." Ladybug finally said, extending her arm out for Alya to give her back the Fox Miraculous.

"Wh-what?"

"I gave you a second chance and you blew it."

—

Nino did not know what Alya was telling him through the phone. He had just finished helping his mom at the family's food mart. Nothing out of the norm for him. It brought in a sense of relief for him from constantly having to run around Alya who is constantly running after Ladybug or helping Ladybug… it's a never-ending cycle. Then there are the fact things are becoming to become tense ever since Lila transferred into their school.

Alya became obsess with Lila to the point it is becoming a constant strain in their relationship. Either Alya is following or helping Ladybug, following Lila and when they do manage to find some sort of time to date, they both must babysit their younger siblings. There were times that he actually preferred to stay home to take care of Chris than to go out after a long day, more so to not get in trouble with his mom. He had to bribe Chris to not spill the beans that Marinette has been babysitting him to oppose himself.

Marinette… Nino felt uneasy with how things were going for her in and out of school. Every time he attempted to say something, Alya, Lila and even Adrien will quarrel down his doubts about her supposed attitude towards Lila's words. Of course, he's not exactly innocent on the entire matter, he knows he plays a part to it and those doubts are once again rising as Alya cried through the phone.

"What do you mean, you got fired?" Nino had to lower down his voice as he walked past a random couple. What was said next caused Nino to physically and mentally take a step back. Is Alya blaming Marinette for what happened? How did that happen? Of course, he knew that Marinette had encountered Ladybug and Chat Noir from time to time, but to be in talking terms with Ladybug? To supposedly brainwash her about Lila. Nothing was making sense to him. No, the only way to make sense of things is to talk to Ladybug about what happened. Yeah, that's what he'll do.

Nino looked up into the sky wondering how he would start the search to look for Ladybug when he saw her swinging by. She is probably looking for a place to power down before her own timer goes off. Lucky for him, the street is clear, and no one was around to hear him shout out for her. "Ladybug!"

For her own part, Ladybug did take a pause to land in front of a randomly closed storefront before she turned around to the person that called out her name. From what he could see from his spot, Nino could see that Ladybug is trying really hard to not cry and putting up a strong front. "Is something wrong? Another Akuma attack?"

"No, no, nothing like that." Nino measured his steps when he walked up to her. "Could we talk?"

"We are talking right now." Ladybug pointed out.

"As Nino… not as…" Nino trailed off, he had reached up to pull on his cap to make a certain point with her. "To not raise suspicion. I just want to talk about is all."

Ladybug looked away from Nino, chewing on her bottom lip wondering if she should talk to him. Then she remembered her plan and promise. She has yet to give Nino his own second chance. His own second chance is not connected to Alya's own decisions, he is own person and thus, she needed to know where he stood in all this massive mess. With that in mind…

"We'll talk during patrol tonight."

—

"Does anyone bother to ask _me_ about Lila? No one does! Alya… oh, Alya…" Ladybug does not know what got into her when she started to tell Carapace everything, well almost everything, on what has been happening to her. Mainly going over how Lila's lies have been affecting her. She could later chalk it up to the fact that she and Nino were once close friends before life got the better of them. That and she really wanted to get it off her chest that is not Tikki. There are so many cookies she could bribe the little kwami so that she would not do something her own self. "She claims to be a good reporter who always verifies her sources, she never bothered to ask _me_ if her supposed reports are true? No. She does not. Everything Lila has ever said about me is…"

Carapace rubbed his forehead as he took in Ladybug's words. Oh, he should have seen this coming. He should have seen this coming from who knows how long ago. From the way Ladybug is describing Alya, it makes his girlfriend sound like Lady Wifi. Someone that will stop at nothing to update the Ladyblog with the next best thing, without even caring on how she gets the information.

"To top it all off… Lila had nearly caused me-Marinette to get Akumatized." Ladybug huddled into herself, whispering out the word more to herself than to Carapace.

"What?" Carapace could not hide his shock at the news that he didn't even take note of Ladybug's slight slip up. "Marinette nearly got Akumatized? When? How? Is she okay?"

Ladybug looked away from Carapace in favor to look out into the city. They ended up on some random rooftop that overlooked the city. "At this point, it is hard to say. She confided to me what Lila has been saying and doing against her."

"What has she been doing against Marinette?" Carapace asked from his spot on the roof. He knew he should not allow his emotions to get the best of him. That would only invite Hawkmoth to bring in more trouble whenever it is not necessary. "Ladybug, what has Lila been doing against Marinette?"

"…It's not my story to say, I'm sorry. If you want to know more, you have to ask Marinette yourself."

—

Marinette groaned into her hands as she paced around her room. She really messed up tonight. Really messed up. She said faaar too much to Carap-no, to Nino. She said far too much to Nino about what has been happening to her.

What if he did not believe her?

What if he will once again get entrap by Lila's lies?

What if-

Tikki, for her own part, could only shake her head as she had her fill with cookies. She felt bad for Marinette but knew that what was said could not be undone. At least she did not stop Nino from continuing his work as a Miraculous Wieldier at this point. Maybe there is still some hope for him? Time will tell at this point.

Marinette's phone rang, causing the teen to trip over her own two feet. She quickly went over to her desk where she was charging her phone to see an incoming call… from Alya.

Taking in a deep breath, she answered the call and waited for whatever Alya wanted to complain about this time.

" _NINO BROKE UP WITH ME BECAUSE OF YOU!_ "

Marinette pulled her phone away from her ear to see who exactly she is talking to. Once seeing it is Alya that is calling her, she put the phone up to her ear once more. Alya continued with her yelling on with blaming her now former best friend onto why she was blaming her for the breakup. All of which is a load of bull. Lots of it.

"Alya… Alya… Alya…" Marinette began to lose her patience with the girl on the other line. It got to the point she simply allowed Alya to scream while Marinette pulled up her messenger app to text Sabrina.

 **Bugaboo2:** Alya and Nino just broke up. She's blaming me because of it.

 **Little-Miss-Understood:** I know, she created a group chat to 'discuss' about it with all the girls minus you. Luckily for you, Rose once witnessed them arguing about one thing or another ever since Lila came into the picture. She believes that it was something that was bound to happen is Alya is looking for any excuse to blame anyone but herself.

 **Bugaboo2** : Really? Rose…?

 **Little-Miss-Understood:** I may or may not have something to do with that…. Did you have anything to do with the breakup? Just wondering.

 **Bugaboo2:** I…. I'll text you later. Alya is losing her voice.

 **Little-Miss-Understood:** She's calling you?

 **Bugaboo2** : More like screaming.

 **Little-Miss-Understood:** Please tell me you are recording this.

 **Bugaboo2** : What do you take me for? I'll send you a copy late tonight. Plus, depending on how tonight goes, I may have gained a friend back.

 **Little-Miss-Understood:** Keep me informed.

Marinette closed the app before she put the phone by her ear once more. "Are you done?"

" _What the hell does that supposed to mean!_ "

"I haven't talked to Nino in weeks. _Weeks._ " Marinette didn't bother to hold back a hiss. "Every time I've ever seen him is when he's spending time together with you or Adrien. I never could even say hi to him before you drag him to who knows what. Stop blaming me for something that is completely out of my control. Maybe you'd spend less time gossiping with Lila, you would have seen the massive train wreck that's coming your way."

Without even waiting for a response, Marinette hung up on Alya. She was so tempted in throwing her phone against the wall in frustration but the last time she did that, she almost hit Tikki. That was the last time she ever threw anything in her room. Along with having to make several trips down into the bakery to grab cookies Tikki and many, many apologies afterward. Yeah… not her greatest moments to date.

Marinette was about to put her phone back to charge when another call was coming in. Muttered under her breath, wondering who is calling her this time. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw it was Nino who is calling her. Looking over at Tikki, who had by now taken refuge somewhere under the bed, peaked under the covers to motion her to pick up on the call when she saw Marinette's look of complete distress.

Answering the call made Marinette wince as silence was the only thing she heard. "Hello…? Nino?"

" _I take it Alya called you?_ " Nino asked from the other side of the line.

Oh, she is going to need to sit down for this. "I did. She is blaming me because you two broke up. What happened?"

" _I… I need… How do I say this…?_ "

Marinette could tell that Nino is struggling with whatever he wanted to say with her by a massive long shot. There was a long pause between them. It wasn't awkward or felt completely out of place. It was just giving someone enough time to gather their thoughts before they say what was needed to be said.

" _How was your day today? How are you feeling?_ " Nino asked.

Marinette could hear Nino cursing at himself for not saying what he actually wanted to say. "I no longer have a best friend; she thinks I brainwashed her now ex-boyfriend and is not talking crap about me to someone that threatened me… yeah. Not so good."

Pause…

" _Could we meet tomorrow? I don't want to say I'm sorry through the phone, I rather say it in person._ "

"You just said, 'I'm sorry' just right now and I accept your apology."

" _Marinette… I swear you're too good of a person for any of us. I'm serious. I want to hear your side of what's been going on without anyone interfering."_

"Promise not to judge or jump to conclusions?"

" _I'll listen. I've been told I'm a great listener._ "

"Alright. Tomorrow." Marinette agreed before she hung up. She looked up at her ceiling, wondering who she is going to face Nino tomorrow. Lucky for them, tomorrow is a Sunday and classes. Or maybe that's a bad thing… no, it's good. The last thing she wants is to face Alya tomorrow for something that might as well be her own doing.

Marinette could not help shaking her head at the thought. She's going to have to talk to Nino about the breakup tomorrow. To see what happened and what broke the camel's back on their relationship. She wanted to feel bad but at the same time, she does not feel bad about what happened. At now she could honestly say, she possibly gained back a friend that is more than willing to stand by her side during this tiring time.

* * *

R/R.


	5. Chapter 5

D/C: I own nothing

-.-

Marinette liked going to Nino family’s Food Mart. It was small, but it was very cozy. There was even an eating area as Nino’s mom would make food there too. Which is where they are right now. Marinette and Nino sat facing each other, both munching on whatever they ordered off the menu for breakfast.

It was quiet between them, to the point that Ms. Lahiffe escaped to the backroom, yelling out to Nino to call her if a customer walks in. this left with the teens wondering who was going to talk first.

Nino would occasionally look over at Marinette as he tried to think over what he needed and wanted to say to her. Many of those things could very well get himself into trouble as he could run into. How could he tell her that Ladybug had told him as Carapace, not as Nino, several things that have been happening to her ever since Lila came into the picture? He really is a horrible friend…

“Didn’t you say you wanted to say something to me in person?” Marinette asked, breaking Nino out of his self-deprecating thoughts. She put down her fork to pick up her drink and taking a tentative sip from it.

For his own part, Nino looked away bashfully. Right, that was one of the reasons he wanted to meet up with Marinette is to properly apologize and to get her full side of the story, then to talk about his breakup with Alya… or was it the other way around…

“I don’t know where to start or say, Marinette.” Nino said honestly, he pulled off his hat to scratch his head. “I found out a lot of things yesterday and I am still reeling from what I found out. I… I talked to Ladybug yesterday. Alya had a huge fight with her and I wanted to know-”

“If you could smooth things over between them?” Marinette added in.

“Ye-Yeah, that.” Nino knew he was on a thin thread as he needed to be careful with his words. He can’t just tell Marinette when he talked to Ladybug, he did so as Carapace. How Ladybug had told him about Lila’s lies and how it severely affected not only the hero but also Marinette to a massive degree. “She told me… that she could no longer trust Alya due to her inability to seek out the actual truth than going onto detail about Lila. How they are not actually best friends and everything Lila had ever said about her to everyone, is just lies. Then… then Ladybug told me how Lila is going up against you and nearly caused you to get Akumatized! Marinette, why didn’t you say anything?”

“Who would have believed me, Nino?” Marinette questioned back with an obvious shrug. She looked down at her half-finished breakfast wondering if Tikki would like some of it. “Alya would have easily said it was because I’m jealous of Lila or something else just a pitiful. Don’t argue with me on this.”

Nino had to agree, Alya has been making Marinette feel horrible every time the bluenette attempted to stand up for herself at every turn. And what did he do during all this? Nothing. He picked up his fork to take another bite of his food, but his stomach clenched over when he remembered something Ladybug mentioned to him. “I’m not arguing. I promised to just listen and not jump to conclusions but… almost getting Akumatized?”

“Luckily for me, it did not happen.” Marinette said, patting Nino’s hand in an attempt soothe him. “I’m okay, I didn’t allow Lila to get to me.”

“What did she say? What did she do?” Nino doesn’t know if he really wanted to know what nearly caused Marinette to almost cross that point.

Marinette shifted uneasily in her seat. This was it. The make it or break it point. “Lila… she…”

Nino… Nino did not know what to think anymore as he sat there as Marinette told him everything that Lila has been doing against her. How Lila threatened her, causing her to lose all her friends and so much more. But he did what he promised the day before, to promise to judge or jump to conclusions. This is about Marinette, not about him.

“She made good on her threat on having everyone turning against me.” Marinette finished with a half-shrug. She looked down at her unfinished food, deep in thought.

“What about Adrien?” Nino asked, wondering what part he has in all of this.

Marinette did not bother to hide her snort in clear aggravation at the mention of the name. “He knows about Lila’s lies and told me to take the high road. That her lies were not hurting anyone.”

Nino took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. This whole Lila thing goes far more than he originally thought it to be. “What else did Adrien do?”

“You’re not going to stick up for him?”

“My supposed best friend allowed some chick to allow his friend to be bullied by the entire class… he has no ledge to stay standing on at this point.” Nino put his glasses back on and wondered what the hell is going on in Adrien’s mind. “Lila’s lies are hurting someone. They are hurting you, even I could see that. Now more so than before.”

“Adrien said something in the lines that her lies will blow over and that we should wait it out. No harm, no foul. He just wants to continue to see the good in people.” Marinette concluded on her thoughts on Adrien, and his need to keep her quiet about Lila’s lies.

“This is so much worse than I originally thought it to be…” Nino could not help but say aloud. He looked over at Marinette and could see how much this hurt her even if she attempted to hide it. It was not so much that the guy she had a crush on since day one treated her in such manner, but for her best friend and everyone else she grew up with turning their backs on her… he’s more surprised that Marinette hasn’t been Akumatized yet. “I’m so sorry, Marinette. I am so sorry for everything I’ve done and haven’t done.”

“Thank you, Nino. For believing in me.”

Unbeknownst to the teens, they were overheard by someone who walked out of the shop with an all-knowing chuckle…

Nino and Marinette didn’t know where to go after leaving the food mart. They knew that they would run the risk of running into their classmates if they go to all their normal hangouts. Almost getting caught by some of them when they visited the food mart, and this resulted with them having to use a side exit to escape unnoticed.

The only other place they could go would be the bakery but that would be too obvious. Far too obvious. So, they needed to go somewhere that no one would ever think to search for them.

“Sabrina… how did you manage to get several Jagged Stone’s limited editions signed posters!” Nino could not help but exclaim at all the posters that covered the walls of Sabrina’s room.

Sabrina looked over at Marinette to look for some sort of approval and when the latter gave the nod, she looked back at Nino with a wide grin. “Marinette did several commissions for Jagged Stone and as thanks, he gave her several of his posters and other merchandise. She gave me several of the posters! Aren’t they amazing!”

At that, Nino turned around to see a nervous Marinette closing the door of Sabrina’s room behind her, avoiding his gaze. “You met and have made clothes for Jagged Stone?”

“He considers Marinette as his honorary niece.” Sabrina added in, shooting Marinette an unapologetic shrug.

For her own part, Marinette shot her a glare before looking at Nino with a half-hearted shrug. “I’ve been in contact with him since he last visited Paris. He tends to send me a bunch of his merch as a thank you for making his costumes… or clothes in general.”

“Did you ever tell Alya about…” Nino asked, pointing at one of the posters.

“I did, but she still decided to believe Lila.” Marinette rolled her eyes, she looked around Sabrina’s room and couldn’t help but be amazed by it. It was smaller than her own room, but it was cozy to say the least. Bookshelves filled to the brim with books, there was a massive desk that is filled with piles of papers, notebooks, and more books. Many of those books are textbooks that are related to local laws and other related things to the topic. “I asked him about it, and he confirmed my suspicions on him never having a cat, let alone writing a song about her.”

Nino only shook his head, he also looked around the room to now see Sabrina sliding into her chair and slid in front towards her computer. “Could you tell me why we are here? No offense, Sabrina.”

“None taken.” Sabrina waved him off in favor to log in into her computer. Once she logged in, she looked over at Marinette. “Have you talked to him about the site?”

“That’s why we are here.” Marinette responded, shooting Nino a worried gaze. Nino, for his own part, kept his gaze on all the posters on the walls being completely memorized by them.

“Since you are wondering why you are here, it has to do with Lila.” Sabrina rolled her eyes over to Nino to see him whip his head over at her and Marinette.

“What?”

Sabrina turned her attention back at her computer and quickly pulled up the blog. Her lips pursed seeing that one needed to login to get into it. Not surprising, M/B does this often to ensure certain people do not get logged into the site before changing a couple of things. Logging in and grinning at seeing there were many people online. “Here we are. Nino, come here.”

Slowly, Nino walked over towards the desk and took Sabrina’s seat when she got up and motioned him to sit. Nino slowly reached over to the mouse and looked through the blog his jaw just continued to drop further and further. Marinette and Sabrina looked at each other, wondering how this is going to go down. Nino could still very well not believe what he is seeing and runoff or… believe everything that is set before him.

“Does Adrien know about this place?” Nino asked in a low whisper.

“No, and we don’t plan on showing it to him. The last thing we need is him using connections to get it to shut down or being all high and mighty on us.” Sabrina rolled her eyes at the thought. She looked over at Marinette to see her looking uneasy before turning her attention back at Nino. “Are you going to tell him?”

“No.” Nino shook his head; he could feel bile beginning to rise up his throat. He swallowed back down the bile as he needed to keep calm and continue looking through the site. Oh, he could not believe himself for actually allowing himself to follow Lila so blindly. “I’m afraid he’ll just turn this around on us and try to make us feel bad about it too.”

Marinette actually took a step back at Nino’s words, so did Sabrina by the looks of it.

Nino could sense how the others were surprised by his words and explained his reasoning he said such thing. “Out of everyone in the class, minus Chloe, know him best. He wants to see the best in everyone, even if it means leaving himself in the open or… not see how it is hurting anyone else. He wants his life that is picture perfect…”

“So… you’re saying he’s looking through the word in rose-tinted glasses?” Sabrina asked with an eyebrow raised, not at all surprised by Nino’s words. “When you said ‘us,’ does that mean you’re going to help us take down Lila? We need to know before we figure out what to do with you.”

“I’m in. I refuse to be a bystander anymore.”

TBC.

R/R.


	6. Chapter 6

La Red

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Nino knew going back to school that he needed to keep a calm mind, he does not want to cause a scene. Marinette begged him to not cause one as the last thing they all needed is Lila using it to her own advantage. Against his chagrin, Nino attempted his best to strain himself from acting out. This is for Marinette… This is for Marinette…

Nino ignored the whispers that followed him as he walked through the hall of the school. Many of which revolved around the breakup between him and Alya. He expected this. Everyone in the school knew that he and she were together for some time now and always close to the hip. You couldn't see one without another… right up until Lila walked into the picture.

Ignoring everyone, Nino made his way to his class and his grasp on his backpack's strap tightening with every step. Standing in front of the door that leads into his class, he took in a deep breath to calm him himself down. The last thing he needed is to get Akumatized once more in this state of mind. 'One step at a time…. One step at a time…'

Opening the door, the chatter in the room quickly went silent. Nino wasn't bothered by it, if anything he welcomed it. Walking into the classroom, he ignored the stares that were pointed at him. One could easily cut the tension in the room with a butter knife by how thick it is in there. A soft sob nearly caused him to stop, but Nino knew where it came from. He still could and will not face Alya at this moment in time.

"Nino?"

Nino sucked in a quick breath through his clenched teeth, oh… Adrien is the last person he wanted to talk, let alone see that day… or ever.

"Is everything okay, Nino?"

"Everything is just dandy." Nino managed to say before he headed towards the back of the class and take a seat in the back of the class. In the empty seat that's right next to Marinette's _new_ seat. Plopping himself down in his new seat, Nino kept his face forward and avoiding eye contact with everyone. "Just dandy. Been dealing with something as of late."

"Do you want to talk about?" Adrien attempted to get his friend to talk to him. He had heard the whispers, but he did not want to believe it. Even when Alya had walked into the room looking like she has been crying for days on end. It did not make any sense, why would they break up? They were doing so well. "Maybe there was an misund-"

"No misunderstanding. Just a better understanding of something." Nino managed to say before clearing up his head. He needed to get rid of the dark emotions that are swirling up within him. Luckily for him, Sabrina made her entrance into the classroom and scurried over to her seat. He saw her sending him a look before she turned everyone attention.

"Chloe won't be back until next month!"

This was caused by many to groan out in annoyance but this did cause almost everyone to talk about Chloe's return and not the massive elephant in the room.

Adrien attempted to talk to Nino once more when the door opened once more to reveal a very out of breath Marinette. Marinette for her own part ran up the steps up to her seat in the back of the class without missing a beat. She didn't even notice when Alya sent her a glare that was followed by a sly smirk by Lila, which Nino could see from his new spot in the class. This only made the disgust grow within him.

However, he swallowed it all down when he saw the look of shock on Marinette's face when she finally saw who is now sitting next to her in class. The look of shock turned sour when she saw Adrien giving her a disapproving stare, the same one he would use to guilt her out of trying to out Lila.

"This is your doing!" Alya yelled out, causing everyone in the vicinity to flinch back. She turned around to point an accusing finger at Marinette. "You are the reason; Nino broke up with me! You just want to make everyone around you miserable just like you!"

Audible gasps could be heard all throughout the classroom. Marinette, for her own part, looked just as shock before her entire expression darkened expectably. The bluenette bit down on her tongue to prevent herself from saying anything. She wasn't going to give anyone any more ammunition as it is. Sabrina had told her that the class is split over the breakup and that there were people there that do not blame her for the breakup, even though there are some that wanted to say otherwise due to Lila's lies.

"Oh for… Alya, he broke up with you because you kept blaming all your problems on Marinette!" Alix exploded, causing everyone to look at her. She had stood up so fast that her chair flew back with an audible bang. "You kept complaining and complaining about Marinette. Marinette did this! Marinette did that! Marinette won't babysit my sisters! Marinette doesn't understand! I'm sick of it! Sick of it!"

At the end of her outburst, Alix grabbed her chair and set it back in place with another loud bang before sitting back down. She crossed her arms over her chest and let out a huff before looking away from everyone. There was so much she could stand before losing it, and she lost it.

Sabrina had to look forward from the class and clasps her hands over her mouth to hide her smirk. 'That went better than I thought…'

Sabrina had done her best to manipulate the class to change their views on Alya and on the breakup. It wasn't all that hard, even with Lila trying to manipulate everyone into believing that Marinette is the reason behind the breakup. Even using photos that supposedly show Nino and Marinette on a 'date.' Mylene, fortunately, debunked those photos as just Nino saving Marinette from a motorist that decided to use the sidewalk instead of the road. Yeah… that devious witch.

"Oh… is that what you think about me?" Marinette asked with an eyebrow raised at Alya's direction. At the corner of her eye, she could see Adrien trying to motion for her to stop whatever she had planned. Of course, he wanted her to stop and Lila appears to be enjoying the show. "That I'm miserable? That you complain about me not wanting to babysit your sisters? Mind you, you just dump them on me when you know perfectly well, I am very busy doing commissions. Which I get paid for, unlike this supposed babysitting gig that's forced upon me."

-.-

[I take it you are now seeing your 'friends' in a…. darker light? From what you have told me, Alya already had issues admitting when she is wrong and could easily be blamed for her necessity of getting the news out, no matter how false or stupid it is. Liar-Liar knows how to play her along, it was just a matter of time before Alya get tangled in her lies. This will prove to be her downfall.

Her ex-boyfriend is now on our side? Good. At least there is someone that has some sort of common sense. He's a childhood friend of yours? It's good for you to have someone on your side that knows you more than many. Have him create an account on the blog, perhaps it will do him good to get a wider perspective on what is going to happen in the future.

To take down the Liar, you must take down her close lackies. Sabrina is doing her best to divide and conquer, but Liar-Liar has her grips on the former best friend. This will be her biggest fall from grace if she does not see sense anytime soon. Remember what I said about your classmates if they cannot see reason, let them fall.]

-.-

LetsRest6FeetUnder: Hello?

ImmaBakuBatch: Who the fuck are you?

Camopak: (・_・ヾ

ImmaBakuBatch: SHUT IT!

Camopak: ┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ)

ImmaBakuBatch: Don't you fucking dare…

Camopak: (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

Jhn832: Ignore them. Camopak enjoys mocking ImmaBakuBatch with those emoticons.

LetsRest6FeetUnder: I see…. Uh… Bugaboo2 and Little-Miss-Understood told me about this place?

Jhn832: I know. They told us beforehand. Welcome to the world of common sense.

LetsRest6FeetUnder: … Thanks.

ImmaBakuBatch: Dumbass.

"Nino?"

Nino turned off his phone and stuffed it in his front pant's pocket. The last thing he wanted is for the wrong person to see the site. He looked up from his spot in the library which he took refuge in during the lunch hour, to see Adrien who is shifting uncomfortably under his gaze. "What?"

"Could… we talk?" Adrien asked, he placed a hand on one of the chairs that sat across of Nino's own seat.

"Depends on what you want to talk about." Nino answered, he only nodded at the chair for Adrien to take a seat. He might as well hear what Adrien wanted to say to him, even if the mere presence of the blonde made him question everything he ever knew about him.

"What happened between you and Alya?"

Of course…

"We're over. Alya and I are no longer together." Nino answered plainly with a slight shrug. He could see the sudden confusion run through Adrien's face. Oh, this is going to be harder than he originally thought. "What?"

"What happened? Everything was going so well between both of you." Adrien asked, moving his hands in front of him to emphasize his point. "Everyone keeps saying that Mari-"

Nino, for his own part, took off his glass to rub his forehead in annoyance. This caused the blonde to quickly go silent, never seeing this side of him. Nino forgot how horrible Adrien is in reading social cues. After what felt like forever, he put his glasses back on and stared the blonde down. "Marinette isn't the blame for the breakup. If anything, she cleared up some things for me."

The way Adrien paled instantly only confirmed everything for Nino. Even more so by Adrien's next set of words.

"What did she say? Maybe she had misinterpreted some things?"

"I know, Adrien. I know about Lila's lies." Nino deadpanned, causing Adrien to freeze up in his seat. He could see the gears in the blonde's mind going into overdrive, perhaps trying to figure out how to fix the situation. "On Saturday, I found out that Lila threatened Marinette due to _our_ friend wanted to protect her friends from the Liar's lies. Yesterday, I learned the extent how much those lies hurt Marinette, more so when it had everyone turned against her and you know what disgusts me the most? The fact you knew."

"What do you mean, Nino?" Adrien asked, he could feel himself sweating bullets under Nino's hardened gaze. This is not good. Not good at all.

"About how Lila is lying. You knew all about it and just keep sweeping it under the rug." Nino bit back the growl that started to grow from the back of his throat. He looked around the area they were currently in to make sure they were not being spied upon. So far, so good. He had picked this spot specifically for the reason it's easier to see if someone is trying to eavesdrop on them. "Marinette told me how Lila's lies are not hurting anyo-"

"Her lies aren't hurting anyone." Adrien interrupted, far too quickly much to Nino's annoyance. "Her lies are harmless, they are not hurting anyone."

"Not hurting… anyone? I'm hurt!" Nino whispered furiously to ensure to not evoke the wrath of the librarian. "Marinette's hurt. We'll be hurt once Lila gets a massive dosage of karma once her lies come to light."

Adrien shifted uncomfortably in his seat; he took in a deep breath in an attempt to regain his composure. He then the skills, he had acquired during his modeling career to recompose himself fully on the outside. Too bad the insides were anything but calm. "Look, Nino, can we just forget about this conversation… Lila isn't hurting anyone with her lies. No one. She'll see that she could gain friends and become more honest later on."

Nino really failed his Adrien in trying to show him how the actual world works. He could literal feel his brain cells beginning to die off. As much he wanted to create a scene, he knew that he needed to keep his cool to help Marinette. For Marinette. "How could you after everything she'd ever done for you? Even when I still believed Lila's lies, I could tell what was said and done to Marinette clearly hurt her."

Adrien attempted to speak once more, but Nino just pressed on. "Marinette did so much for you, for us, for everyone. This is how we repay her? Stabbing her in the back when something new catches our eyes. Here I thought after everything we've been through; you would at least consider us friends."

Nino started to get up from his spot from the table, he reached over to brag his backpack and swung it over his back. "Lila's lies are hurting people, Adrien but like you said…. She's not hurting anyone. Friends care about what their friends have to say. Marinette is our friend and _we all_ refused to care what she has to say. She's hurt, I'm hurt, and more people will get hurt once Lila's lies are exposed to the world."

"You don't understand Nino, Lila isn't hurting anyone." Adrien pleaded, he stood up quickly in an attempt to follow Nino out of the building.

"Didn't you hear a single thing I just said?" Nino didn't bother to hold back a snarl. "Lila threatened Marinette. She threatened her and you still want to pretend it didn't happen. I've done a lot of crap against Marinette but no more. Oh… that promised you made Marinette promise, that was a dick move. Even for you."

Before either teen could say anything, the entrance of the library exploded open that was quickly followed by screams of terror. Nino blinked several times as he and Adrien had managed to be standing behind a sturdy bookshelf that didn't get blown away. Shifted several books away to see who had busted into the library to see an Akumatized… Alya.

Nino looked over at Adrien to see he had also moved the books away to see what was happening and the blonde's jaw had dropped in what he assumed to be shock.

"Oh right... No one is getting hurt..."

TBC.

R/R.


	7. Chapter 7

La Red

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

I would love to give out a shout out to my friends on discord for helping me with this chapter and the story in general! (I forgot to ask you guys for your pennames on this site.)

-.-

Navrée, The Heartbroken Queen, did her best to spread the feeling of heartbreak all around. Alya’s new akumatization form made her look like the Queen of Hearts, but instead of red it’s purple. Everything about this Akuma screamed heartbreak, pain and sorrow. All she wanted to do is to spread the pain that she is feeling at that very moment to everyone around her. “WHY! TELL ME WHY!!!!!”

Navrée held out a long metallic purple scepter, dangling from it is a necklace Nino recognized as one he had given Alya in the beginning of their relationship. That is probably where the Akuma is in and the object they needed to defeat Navrée.

Nino dodged an attack by rolling behind a bookshelf to avoid it. Avoiding another attack and Navrée kept on screaming for him to come out for them to talk it out. Looking around, Nino could no longer see Adrien and wondered what happened to the blonde. Did he manage to escape?

“Talk to me, Nino! Why? Why did you walk away!”

_‘Why did I walk away…”_

_Flashback~_

_Nino knew that confronting his girlfriend about what he just found out, that this could very well make or break their relationship. After talking to Ladybug and her whole experience with helping with Marinette and dealing with Lila. He finally opened his eyes and realized just how much everyone changed when Lila came into the scene. How Lila’s lies has caused everyone to turn around against one another, to be more precise, against Marinette._

_The only person that has ever called out Lila. Marinette quickly became isolated due to Lila’s lies. How those lies caused everyone to believe Marinette to be the bad person in every situation. Every. Situation. Not matter what it was, Marinette was always the bad buy and Lila the good one. Lila could do no wrong, but Nino finally opened his eyes and saw exactly what was going on._

_The seating arrangement._

_Jagged._

_The sprained wrist._

_The paper napkin._

_Knowing so many famous people._

_Knowing the prince._

_The paper napkin._

_The constant need to be in the center of attention to every situation._

_Then all the lies that included Ladybug._

_THE PAPER NAPKIN!!!!_

_Then… there were the videos Alya had put in the Ladyblog. Ladybug debunk every single statement and so on. At this point, if Alya attempts to ignore all this, then there is nothing else he could do for her._

_What he did not expect is for Alya accusing Marinette for brainwashing him. That everything that **Ladybug** had said is nothing but lies. Lies. That it was just Marinette manipulating Ladybug to make her hate Lila, nothing else._

_“Stop, just stop.” Nino gripped his head, in a failed attempt to calm his mind. “This isn’t about me getting manipulated, this is about you and everyone else being manipulated by Lila. Ever since she came, it’s all about her. Everything about her. Before her, you would defend Marinette but now, you are more than happy to throw her under the bus just to please Lila.”_

_“That’s not true!” Alya defended herself._

_“How many times have you avoided inviting Marinette to places, because it made_ **_Lila_** _uncomfortable? Or how whenever Lila wanted something to be done, and you manipulate Marinette’s emotions to make her feel bad to get it down. WHEN you know it’s impossible and it goes against her?” Nino ignored the tears that ran down Alya’s cheeks. He could tell nothing he is going to say that will convince Alya that Lila is the monster he and Marinette tried or trying to make her see her as. “You make Marinette feel like her feelings are not valid.”_

_“She’s bullying Lila!” Alya spurted out._

_Nino paused. He slowly lowered his arms down and are now on either side of himself. Hands clenched into fists, nearly turning white by how hard he’s clenching him. “Marinette? Bullying Lila? Where’s the proof? All I’ve seen is everyone, including myself, not standing up for Marinette when it is obviously clear that we all are in the wrong. I’m done. I am done.”_

_Nino turned on his heel to head towards the door. “You need to start fact-checking yourself._

_End of Flashback~_

Nino didn’t bother to hide his glare from Navrée as she glared down at him. She couldn’t use her specter as it was being held back by Ladybug’s yoyo. “Ladybug, the akuma is in the necklace wrapped around the weapon!”

“Got it!” Ladybug called out, she yanked on her yoyo causing Navrée to lose the grip of her weapon. The specter flew into the air and Ladybug caught it before taking off the akumatized item, destroying it in the process.

Nino kept his gaze on Navrée as Ladybug used her power to purify the Akuma and rectify the damage it had done during the attack. The library, where the majority of the fight took place went back to his previous state. Navrée turned back to Alya, and she fell to her knees, sobbing into her hands. Nino looked over at Ladybug to see her giving her supposed partner a look of complete annoyance. Can’t blame her, Chat decided that Ladybug need to go on her own for this fight.

Nino doesn’t know what Chat Noir said to Ladybug for his reason for not fighting, but it was clear the cat themed hero wanted to prove some stupid point. Something that shouldn’t be debated during a fight and act like a child when not getting their way. Which reminded him…

Alya started to babble through her sobs and Nino could only shake his head; it was just a repeat of what happened the other night between them. With a disgruntled sigh, he sat up and wondered what he should say or do at this point. He already said his piece the other night. “You’re doing it again, blaming Marinette for something that is completely out of her control.”

“Li-Lila said-” Alya attempted to say through her sobs but was stopped when Nino finally had enough of it. The mention of the liar’s name finally tipped him over the edge.

“Of course, whatever she says has to be the truth! THAT is why I broke up with you! Lila said this, Lila said that, and of course Lila is telling the truth, everyone else is lying!” Nino attempted, wanted to hold back his fury but that was easier said than done. “At this point, you are more of a gossiping blogger than an actual reporter. Did it ever occur to you that Lila is lying?”

“Nino, that is enough.” Chat Noir interjected. “I’m sure there is some misunderstanding is all.”

Nino rolled his eyes at the sight of the leather clad hero. He sounded like Adrien with that high road attitude of his. He looked over to see Ladybug staring at Chat in complete disbelief, he couldn’t blame her. Chat Noir just made an appearance, after everything was taken care of and only decided to make an appearance to just add more fuel to the fire. “I’m pretty sure there’s no misunderstanding, Chat Noir. It’s Alya and my business, you have no right to intervene into our business and former relationship.”

Ladybug wanted to say something, but she was down to her final minute. “I’ll talk to all of you at a later time, that includes you Alya…”

Alya flinched from her spot but didn’t say anything. There was nothing left say at that point. She did turn around to see Ladybug shooting Chat Noir a glare before running out of the library. This left with Chat wondering when would be the next to he would see his Lady to talk about what happened today. It was clear whatever happened between her and Alya, had possibly caused the Akumatization… along with two others. One of them being in the room.

Chat turned to see Nino standing up from the floor, his hat fell off his head in the process. “Maybe you two should talk things over? Clear some things up, perhaps?”

Nino could only shake his head as he reached around to pick up his hat. “Until she starts to think for herself and stop blaming Marinette for everything, there is nothing to talk about.”

“Bu-”

“Stop… just stop. Sometimes, some things just can’t be fixed.”

-.-

“He blames me for everything and put me at a massive risk just to prove a stupid point.”

Tikki watched from the safety of Marinette’s purse as the girl blustered over what had occurred earlier. Chat Noir arrived shortly after Ladybug made her own appearance but refused to help just to prove a point. Said point, so meaningless at this point that Marinette is just debating with herself if she should just let it slide or confront Chat for his unnecessary behavior.

“Ladybug for talking to Nino about Lila and Marinette for talking to Nino about Lila. There is no in-between!” Marinette whispered furiously, Tikki could see frustrated tears began to fill her eyes. “He’s just as bad as everyone! I have feelings! I have my own say to it all!”

“I know, Marinette. Please, breath.” Tikki asked softly to her wieldier, she could sense so much dark emotions that began to grow within Marinette.

Marinette did her best to calm down, to ensure Hawkmoth doesn’t get the chance to use her for his own games. “I wish they all believe me…”

“Nino and Sabrina believe you; I believe you.” Tikki assured softly, mentally thinking over what needs to be done for help Marinette.

“Thank you Tikki, you’re the best.” Marinette used the back of her hand to wipe away a stray tear that managed to stray away.

“Marinette? Are you in here?”

Marinette quickly stuffed Tikki into her purse and kept the item tucked into her person. The door of the classroom she took refuge in slowly swung open to reveal a frantic Sabrina. “Sabrina? What’s wrong?”

“I found out Chloe is coming back sooner than later!”

Oh… this could be either a good or bad thing. At this point, Marinette would rather deal with Cho- “Sabrina… how much does Chloe know?”

“………enough? I think?”


	8. Chapter 8

La Red

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Chloe knew from the beginning that Sabrina has been using her just as much she is using her. It was, in a way, a give and take friendship. Despite this, they are actual friends and could trust each other with a lot of aspects in their lives. Sabrina knows why she has acted out, all in an attempt to gain attention from parents that never bother to pay any attention to her or believes material wealth could replace love. Chloe knows that whenever something happens to anyone in Sabrina's family, she takes a turn for the worse. Especially when hearing what happened to her cousin in Italy.

So, when Lila arrived in Paris, Chloe actually became slightly terrified at the sight of Sabrina wanting to outright eliminate the liar. Once getting the backstory, it became clear to the blonde that they needed to be just as devious and manipulative to get rid of Lila. Luckily for the both of them, Sabrina knew all about that. How she managed to deceive so many people is beyond her?

Now, all that results with Chloe standing in front of Nino's family food mart. Sabrina's text had told her to meet her, Nino and Marinette here. For what reason? To layout a plan to take down Lila.

So, here is Chloe, wondering if her reputation is worth this. Looking up at the sky, she wonders if this is something Ladybug would like her to do. To take down Lila Rossi.

"This better be good." Chloe muttered to herself, marching into the shop with a look of complete distaste.

Right by the door is the cash register and standing behind it is Nino's mother, who simply pointed to her at the far corner of the shop where the eating area is located at. Marching towards the back, she could already hear people whispering over the sound of a fan and food being cooked. Okay, the smell is good but nothing on the many high-class restaurants she's been too.

"Chloe knows that I hate Lila and been acting like a total sheep for Lila to get information." Sabrina explained to the others.

"And she's okay with it all?" Nino asked.

Ah… Nino… If there was someone that would go up against Lila, he would be on the top of Chloe's list. The top name of that list is Alya… his supposed girlfriend. This doesn't sit right for the blonde. Even with the information Sabrina provided, she is still wary of Nino's involvement in taking down Lila. For all she knows, this could be some sort of ruse.

"Long as we take down that lying piece of crap, I don't care what happens." Chloe butted in, causing everyone at the table to jump momentarily. The first person to react is Sabrina who quickly jumped up and proceeded to jump around her. With a roll of her eyes, Chloe extended an arm and that was enough for Sabrina to engulf her into a hug. "There there, now get off."

Sabrina did as ask and pulled Chloe to sit next to her with the others.

Nino and Marinette both looked tense as if they were waiting for the worse to come.

"What?" Chloe questioned with an eyebrow raised. "That liar needs to be thrown down a couple dozen of pegs and it would be something Ladybug would want me to do. How no one bothers to ask her side of things, are beyond me!"

Right then and there, Nino and Marinette knew they could trust her. Even if Chloe still is acting a bit trivial about it, her mind and heart is in the right place.

"Especially that girlf-"

"I broke up with Alya the other day over it all."

Okay, Chloe was not expecting that response. She looked over at Sabrina for confirmation and got a nod. Okay… this could still be a ruse…this could still be a ruse. Everything could be a ruse. Alya is the type to use every underhanded tactics to get information. "I find that hard to believe."

"It's true, there was a massive fallout because of it." Sabrina responded, opening her phone to show her the group chat Alya had created after the breakup.

Chloe took the phone out of Sabrina's hand and scanned through the chat. Many of the responses had her raise an eyebrow or just frown at the stupidity of it all. "She's blaming you for the breakup. He's already on the grounds of breaking up with Alya with her sheer stupidity in believing."

No one responded to Chloe's responses to the chat, it was clear she was not amused by what she is seeing. One when she placed the phone on the table with an audible noise of disgust. "That is a couple of minutes of my life I can't take back."

"So… what do you think?" Nino asked, he only flinched when Chloe gave him a glare that wasn't the typical glare, she always gave everyone. This one had more bite to it.

"What I think is that _Lila_ needs to be taken down several pegs. I know for a fact Ladybug isn't friends with her as Ladybug always made it a point to never get close to any civilian in fear of Hawkmoth getting to them." Chloe replied sharply. She looked away from everyone, remembering her own mistake but will not admit to it. She'll be lucky if Ladybug would even reconsider being part of the team due to her own mistakes. "What of Adrikins?"

"He knows of Lila's lies, told Marinette to take the high road as the lies are not hurting anyone." Sabrina responded before Marinette could respond.

"He keeps insisting that I kept misinterpreting things. I… accidentally said Lila threatened you, Marinette to Adrien, and he was more focused trying to convince me that Lila's lies are not hurting anyone." Nino said uneasily. "He keeps insisting on trying to get me to forget about it and that Lila's lies aren't hurting anyone."

Chloe took in a deep breath and truly wondered the sanity of her… friend. Oh, how much she and many others attempted to get him to understand how the outside world works. She could very well blame Mr. Agreste for it all. However, Adrien had more than plenty of time in the outside world to see how it is and yet… he refuses to see it. Preferring to keep his head in the sand whenever something occurs that is not up to his expectations. "Why am I…"

Chloe didn't bother to continue one as she began to shake her head at Adrien's actions at his futile attempts to make things right in his own way. "Okay, he's out. Anyone else I should know about? That could be of some use?"

"Well…"

-.-

"You... want _me_ to apologize to _her._ " Kagami pointed her foil at Lila with complete disgust. "She lied about knowing my mother and us supposedly being fencing partners."

"I-I-" Lila attempted to say but was cut off when Kagami's glare deepened.

"I am not one of those spineless puppets you could easily manipulate." Kagami stated, she looked over at Adrien to see him looking apologetically. At who? She doesn't know. "I am surprised at you, Adrien. Marinette has always been a good friend to you, and this is how you treat her… and you!"

Glaring back at Lila. "The next time you decide to lie, make sure they sound believable."

"I wasn't lying anything on what Marinette said or did to me!" Lila managed to say, her eyes started to fill up with tears. "She ha-"

"ENOUGH!" Kagami brought her foil back in before she turned to leave. "Adrien, you should look for a new fencing partner.

Kagami walked off, ignoring the blonde that called out for her to stop and come back. There was no reason on going back if Adrien just wants her to play nice with his supposed friend. Not once did he try to protect Marinette's honor. No, Adrien became more worried in making sure Lila doesn't get upset.

Nothing else.

Pathetic really. She should have seen this coming when she saw the picture of Lila kissing Adrien's cheek. Forever the pushover to please everyone around him.

"A franc for your thoughts?"

Kagami looked over her shoulder to see one of her classmates had managed to sneak up to her, walking beside her. How long he had managed to do that, she doesn't know, and this annoys her. "How much did you see, Felix?"

"I heard everything." Felix stated without much of a care for the fact he had been caught eavesdropping. Kagami looked over at her classmate with a glare, the pale blonde teen only stared back at her with a hint of mild amusement in his blue-ish-gray eyes. "What?"

Kagami looked ahead of herself before she took in a deep breath. "You are right."

"Oh? What was that?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Lachance." Kagami grounded out.

"… I warned you that Agreste sees the world through rose-tinted glasses."

-.-

Chloe knew something was up when Ladybug had offered her a second chance to become Queen Bee. Little to no words were exchanged as she transformed to go help Ladybug in the latest Akuma attack. It was nothing out of the norm really, what did catch her attention is the fact Carapace was also there and not Rena Rouge.

Those two are package deal and always appear around the same exact time. However, that is none of her concern right now. Right now, Queen Bee is visibly annoyed at Chat Noir's own annoyance at her and Carapace's help. More so whenever Ladybug calls out for help by anyone but the mangy black cat or not taking his confessions seriously.

"Oh for… MOVE YOUR BUTT, YOU MANGY CAT!" Queen Bee yelled at Chat's behavior. "YOU'RE GOING TO GET US KILLED!"

As if in cue, Carapace pulled out his shield to block an upcoming attack that was directed towards Ladybug. "Dude! Not cool!"

It was a constant repeat throughout the battle and when they finally beat the Akuma, Carapace and Ladybug had to leave as they were on their last-minute before they retransformed. This left Chat Noir and Queen Bee, one glaring at the other.

"What was that?" Queen Bee seethed out, stabbing a finger into Chat Noir's chest.

"What was what?" Chat Noir flinched at the stab, not expecting the jab.

"You know why." Queen Bee huffed out; she could tell already that this conversation was going nowhere. "Your actions out there nearly caused Ladybug to get hurt if it weren't for us. You got all pouty whenever she called out to us for help an-Are you even listening to me!"

Chat Noir's attention went down on the street below. Looking down, Queen Bee could see Nino standing in front of Marinette as they were being approached by Alya and Lila. She placed a firm hand on Chat's shoulder when he made a motion to head down below to the upcoming fight.

Even if Queen Been couldn't hear what they were seeing, it was evident that Nino is on the offense and not leaving any room for argument. The only time he did stop is to breath or when it was Marinette's own turn to continue where Nino left off. Clearly, whatever Marinette is yelling it's causing Lila to lose control of that ever-careful façade of hers.

"What is Marinette doing?" Chat exclaimed, he attempted once more to move but Queen Bee made it impossible.

"She's standing up for herself, something everyone put her down for doing so against the Liar."

-.-

"Everyone knows you're just jealous because of your damn massive crush on Adrien!" Alya finally screamed out, not even carrying if anyone else overheard the admission.

"That's a low blow, Alya." Nino defended, shooting his ex-girlfriend a glare. He could sense Marinette tense next to him at her former friend's words. "There you are again, saying things you shouldn't. Whatever happened to the girl code?"

"Let's go, Nino. I've had enough stupidity for one day." Marinette placed a hand on Nino's shoulder to get him to start moving. Surprisingly, she has a very strong grip.

As they walked away, Marinette turned around to look at Lila and Alya with an annoyed look. "FYI, I'm over Adrien. Like I'm over being everyone's stepping stool!"

-.-

[ _I'm losing my mind. I have managed to gain another ally, a former tormenter that wants Lila taken down just as much as the rest of us. Alya had said something that made me lose all complete trust in her. I had hope, that perhaps there was some sort of redemption despite it all, but after today… no more. I cannot trust someone who will more than happily tell my secrets in such a manner._

_That happened today…_

_With the help of Sabrina, she has been whispering in everyone's ear to get the wheel's turning. Many are still siding with Lila, but the stronger minded ones are questioning her. It has gotten to the point she's gaslighting some of them. I fear what will come of their mental state by the end of it all.]_

**[I see… I understand you want to save your friend, but understand… if she was more than willing to spill your secrets in such manner, was she even a friend in the first place? At this point, if your friend hasn't opened her eyes to what is happening around her and by the time she does, it will be too late.**

**Enough of that. Right now, you must put everything aside. You are not in a decent state of mind to continue. You must also take care of yourself. I could tell you are hanging on a very thin thread. Many of use had lost many nights of sleep because of Liar-Liar. You need to be well-rested to take her down. After all, you catch more flies with honey than vinegar… does it go that way? Hm…. I'll check it out later.**

**Anyway, why don't you volunteer for a bit? That always is a good idea to do. No one will ever think twice about it. Why don't you keep your head down low for a while and I'll deal with some things on our end? Kay?]**

-.-

"Hello and welcome to **_KIDZ+_** , _The Heroes Within_! Where our everyday heroes do their best to better our lovely city of Paris. Today, we have to do a Food Drive for our local homeless shelters. This drive started up by one of our local denizens, Sébastien Gaudreau. Sébastien is a fourth-grader who is doing his best to help our city and its people! He is our hero!" Aurore Beaureal stood in front of a camera that recorded her life to the city of France with a microphone in hand. Behind her is a massive line of people carrying bags what could be presumed to be food to donate for the drive. All of them waiting to go to the stand where a preteen is taking in the food and handing it over to the volunteers to have the food separated. Despite how tired the kid looked; it was clear he beamed with happiness at the massive turnout.

Aurore made a small motion for the cameraman to cut the live feed, her smile seemed to grow. She had recently been approached by KIDZ+ on becoming a teen reporter, in hopes of getting the younger generations to help the city in their own way. A way for the average person to become heroes by helping their city, even if they do not have powers like Ladybug and Chat Noir. She loves it, in a way, it's a way to give back to the people afte-

"Aurore, hi!"

Aurore turned to see Marinette and her parents holding multiple boxes on what she could assume to be baked goodies. "Marinette, hi! How are you? Are you here for the Food Drive?"

"Of course." Marinette smiled at the other teen. She held up the boxes to emphasize her words. "At the end of every day, whatever isn't sold gets donated to all the shelters in our reach, so nothing goes to waste."

Marinette turned to see the cameraman and gave Aurore a questioning look. Aurore gave Marinette a condensed version of what has been happening in her life and how grateful she felt for the opportunity, along with the opportunity of helping others.

Marinette looked amazed at the other girl's words. She had heard of the Food Drive from Sébastien, in hopes her family could bring in anything they could. Since the very early morning of the drive, the entire family got to work making as many baked goods as they could, close the shop for the day and made the way over. Almost every other drive they have ever been to, the turnout is nowhere near as huge as today. This, this is how the media should be used for. Then to hear "This, this is amazing."

"Instead of focusing on Ladybug and Chat Noir, we are focusing on others who are helping our community."

This got a smile out of Marinette. "I love it!"

"Thank you! As much I would love to continue talking, I promised Sébastien I would help with separate the donations. Would you like to help?" Aurore asked, motioned over at the busy stand.

Marinette looked over at her parents, both of them motioning for her to go help. She gave the boxes she was carrying to her father before running after Aurore to help the clearly overwhelmed helpers.

In a short distance away, Sabrina, Mylene, and Ivan were standing in line. All of them carrying items to donate. Sabrina kept looking around, hoping to see more schoolmates at the drive. There were Marinette and Aurore, helping take in the items, Mireille is waiting in ling with a filled wheeling basket and several others. However, no one else from her class, minus herself, Mylene, Ivan and Marinette. "It seems like no one else is here yet."

"Didn't Lila say she put this thing together?" Ivan wondered, looking around to see if his classmate is actually at the Food Drive.

"Well, according to _The Heroes Within_ , an eleven-year-old by the name of Sébastien Gaudreau is the one that coordinated all of this." Sabrina said, pulling out her phone to look up the information.

"Seventh…" Mylene said just above a whisper. "This is the seventh time I've been to an event she kept saying she either was going to participate or leading it."

'It's actually more than that… but who's counting.' Sabrina thought, she looked over to see Marinette and Aurore carrying a box over to the volunteers. The volunteers looked rather relieved at whatever that was in the box when they opened it.

"I thought she said she was going to a dog show?" Ivan asked.

"Eighth. There's no dog show today here in the city and she made no plans on traveling anywhere else either."

-.-

Lila threw her bookbag across her room, seething over what has been happening the last couple of days. Even if things have been going her way, it was been increasingly clear she's losing her grip on everyone. She recently lost grip on Alya's stupid now ex-boyfriend and possibly one of her more stronger allies as he was a focal point of the class. Even with Adrien by her side, she could only use him for so long. He's still too new in the school and thus, doesn't have that strong of bonds with everyone. Alya has become too much of a liability, but at least she still has that blog of hers…

With a grumble, Lila went over to her computer and turned it on. She needed to a break from the school to regain her bearing and to think up a plan. Yeah, that's what she'll do. Doing that will be easy, her parents are foolish enough to believe her lies. All she has to do is to create some evidence that she's out of the city…

Lila growled under her breath as her computer started to act up. She hit the desktop, cursing it under her breath. As of late, it has been acting up but her parents refuse to get her a new one. As much as she could manipulate them, they always made it a point to not get her the newest gadgets out there. "Work!"

Pause.

The screen went static causing Lila to fall back into her chair into mild shock. That was new to her… The screen went white before returning back to normal. Lila raised an eyebrow at it before she continued on what she had planned on doing, well, until she felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise. She paused, wondering if she should continue on with her plans. This feeling of unease is something she hardly ever felt and the last time she felt like this, her life was nearly in ruin.

Furiously, Lila shut off the desktop and decided it would be best to continue on going to school. Getting up from her desk and going over to pick up her bookbag before running out of her room.

Once Lila had left the room, the desktop's screen turned white once more before fully turning on once more…

-.-

 **DonQuioxie** : I'm in.

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

La Red

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

Kagami didn't need to calm her nerves when she approached the city's library at the center of the city. There was no reason to be nervous. This is a time that had no room to be nervous. Right now, is the time to be assertive… if only Felix would stop following her.

"Why are you following me?" Kagami asked, sending the blonde a withering stare.

"Homework?" Felix shrugged; he then rolled his eyes when Kagami glare deepened. "Witness. On the odd chance that Rossi girl comes by and attempts to spin her tale."

Once more, the glare deepened.

"I might have recorded yesterday's interactions."

"You should have said that first."

"Perhaps."

Kagami and Felix made their way to the library, with the former wondering she's doing the right thing. There could be a massive chance that Marinette could very well turn her away due to her association with Adrien. Then there also the chance that Adrien or even Lila had gotten in contact with her in an attempt to spin some tall tale. This whole entire interaction could go one way or another.

"We're here." Felix said as he and Kagami now stood in front of the massive library.

"And there's Marinette with someone." Kagami pointed out to two teens that were sitting on the front steps of the massive library. They were both occupied with Marinette's sketchbook, muttering over a possible design.

"Do you want the recording?" Felix asked, lifting up his bookbag to emphasize words.

"I was under the belief you will be there like the supposed friend you make yourself to be." Kagami questioned, with an eyebrow raised at his direction. This earned her an eye roll from Felix.

"We are not friends. At most, we are just classmates." Felix stated without much care.

"Do you want to settle on whether or not if we are friends or just classmates?" Kagami challenged.

"Please, like this could be disputed-"

_Several minutes later…_

"You two sound and act like close friends if you ask me." Marinette couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Kagami giving her friend a look of triumph while Felix rolled his eyes at her actions. All four of them, her, Nino, Kagami and her friend, Felix were sitting at a secluded table in the massive library. Then, Marinette's entire demeanor shifted to worry and confusion. "I thought Adrien was…"

"My first friend?" Kagami finished. She gave Felix a side-glance before looked back at Marinette. "Felix and I have been classmates since I moved out here from Japan."

"I've recently become her new pincushion." Felix supplied.

"Pincushion?" Nino whispered to Marinette, who looked just as confused as herself at Felix's words.

"Has… Adrien spoke to you as of late?" Kagami asked, she needed to know how much Marinette knows before she could proceed.

"We've been ignoring his calls and texts." Nino responded.

Marinette nodded in agreement. She pulled out her phone to show the many missed calls and texts from not only from Adrien but also from many of her classmates. "I haven't spoken to him since… yesterday, and that was because we were assigned to do classwork together. Why… did something happen?"

"This is taking too long." Felix said under his breath, he looked around the area they were sitting in to make sure they are not being spied upon. He swore he saw some odd movement but chucked it out to be one of the many visitors of the library. Then again… it is better to be safe than sorry. "Tell them, I'm going to check something out."

Felix stood up from his spot from the table and headed towards the location of where he saw the movement.

-.-

"Even with the truth right in front of them both, Adrien kept insisting I was in the wrong for calling her out." Kagami explained her interaction with Lila. "I gave her ample opportunity to back out from her lies, but she did not. She kept insisting her lies are true."

Nino muttered something under his breath, wondering when will Adrien learn. Adrien's need to make sure Lila doesn't get mad, annoyed and so much more. At this rate, he wouldn't be surprised if Gabriel Agreste pulls his son out of school.

"At his point, nothing surprises me anymore." Marinette slowly shook her head before sinking into her seat. "What else did he say?"

At this question, Kagami shifted uneasily in her seat. This made alarms blare in the back of Marinette's mind. "Kagami? What did he say?"

"I can't believe I am saying this, the mere thought of that memory brings so much disgust at how little Adrien thinks of the world." Kagami shook her head in disgust. "He asked me on how he could convince you to talk to you about taking the high road when dealing with _Lila's_ lies."

"Let me guess… he tried to convince you that Marinette is in the wrong for wanting to confront Lila head-on and that she should just let things happen as they come by?" Nino asked, his shoulders tensed at the memory of when Adrien attempted to do the same to him. Oh, how many more people are Adrien trying to convince to see the world through his eyes.

"The-Felix, what is the meaning of this?" Kagami explained in a high whisper, causing Marinette and Nino to slowly turn around to what is happening behind them.

There stood Felix, keeping a tight grip on Alix's elbow. Alix looked like she either wanted to break down or go on a rampage. "I caught her listening into the conversation."

Marinette and Nino glanced at each other before looked back at Alix. They both wondered how much she managed to overhear and if she believes what she overheard. This could be very bad if she refused to believe them and go run off to tell everyone what other lies that are being spewed about Lil-

"I knew things were not adding up… this is bullsh-"

"SSSSSSHHHHHH!

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else…"

-.-

Alix didn't like this. She didn't like it at all. No matter how much she attempted to put 2 and 2 together, nothing was making sense. She does not have all the information to make sense of anything of what she was told that day. Then again… it could be that her brain keeps trying to convince her common sense into forgetting the truth that is apparently right in front of her.

Why does Adrien want to protect Lila? Why does he want Marinette to take the high road? From what she understood, he wants her to stop bother Lila because of her harmless lies. Alix doesn't know to what extent Lila's lies are, but it was enough that has caused a massive rift between everyone. Even more so between Adrien and Marinette, to the point, Marinette no longer considered Adrien her friend.

More questions only seemed to pop up as Alix went over what has been going on since Lila arrived at the school and compared it to what Marinette and Nino had told her earlier. It was becoming increasingly clear that to her that Lila has some sort of underhanded vendetta against Marinette. So many things have happened that it had Alix berating herself for not seeing it sooner.

But the one thing that did not make sense is why does Adrien want Marinette to take the high road? The high road on what? There is no need to take the high road! It's clear that Lila is doing something against Marinette and she should stand up for herself. Screw taking the high road.

Even so, Alix knew that Marinette and Nino are holding back information. They refused to tell her everything, in fear she will do something stupid. Can't blame them, she'd probably do something stupid.

Like hunting down Adrien Agreste and she'll get him to talk.

-.-

"Do you actually believe Alix won't go after Adrien? We both know that she won't go to Lila for direct answers and getting to Adrien will be the next best thing."

"Is it mean to say that's what I'm hoping for? For Alix to go after Adrien?"

"…Marinette… with all the crap you've been dealing with, I'm more surprised you haven't done more things that is far more devious than sending Alix after Adrien." Nino couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Marinette pouting over her most recent actions. "None of us were being an actual friend since Lila came to Paris. You have every single right to not trust any of us, let alone think of us as friends anymore. I'm still surprised you're still willing to consider me still as a friend! That and… that other thing."

"The fact I no longer Adrien romantically anymore? Or that majority of the class is under the impression that you and I are romantically involved?" Marinette asked, her nose scrunched up at the thought. Sabrina knew the rumor, waving it off as nothing. After hearing it from Alix, it did change things. The old and yet new rumor that Lila is trying to spread is that Nino and Marinette are now romantically involved. Using the excuse with Marinette confessing she no longer having feelings for Adrien and her now always seen hanging out with Nino, only seemed to confirm Lila's words. "Alix doesn't believe it. She believes you finally got sick with how much time Alya has spent with Lila and dealing with Adrien's recent change of behavior."

"Yeah… let's go with that."

-.-

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, AGRESTE!"

Tbc.


	10. Chapter 10

La Red

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

A/N: If anyone is interested, I have created a discord for La Red and other au's I have created for Miraculous Ladybug on in my profile. Go check it out!

-.-

_"I don't know what exactly is happening, but I sure as hell know enough to know you fucked up!"_

Adrien doesn't remember how he ended up on the ground with a blossoming bruise just below his rib cage or how Alix managed to corner him in alone room in the museum. He was just at the location for a photoshoot when Alix came out of nowhere and just dragged him to an empty room. However, when Alix yelled those words at him, it made his blood run cold.

"Agreste, I don't know anything that has been going on but I'm pretty sure you are also involved. I want to know the truth, don't leave anything out sunshine." Alix huffed out, she digs a finger into

Adrien's shoulder at every other word she says. Adrien scrambled to get back up, wincing at the pain. "W-what do you mean? I'm n-not involved in anything!"

Alix did not hesitate when she pressed a finger onto Adrien's side, maintaining eye contact with the blonde. "Sunshine, I said the truth and don't try to deny anything. I am 100% sure you are involved- _great_ Now I sound like Max."

"It's nothing, I promi-ouch!"

"What are you covering up?" Alix questioned, moving into Adrien's personal space once more. "I know it has to do with Lila's lies-"

Panic overtook Adrien. "There is no problem. Lila's lies aren't hurting anyone, really! I'm worried she'll get akumatized again is all. She only needs time, I'm sure that if we show her how to be a good person, she will be a good person in no time."

Pause.

"Are you telling me she gets akumatized for every little thing?" Alix knows some people are capable to fall victim to Hawkmoth's power more than once. But the way Adrien makes it out to be, sound like Lila has been akumatized more than…once. "How many times has Lila been akumatized? How many!"

"Th-three?"

"…All this time you've been worried about her getting akumatized…" Alix said in a low and dangerous voice. She slowly digs her finger into Adrien's side, wondering if his physical pain is the same as Marinette's emotional pain for what she's been going through since Lila came to Paris. "What about the rest of us? Aren't you worried about us getting akumatized too! What about Nino? Or… or Marinette…? Don't they matter to you?"

"O-of course, they matter! It's ju-"

"It's just WHAT Agreste! WHAT?"

Adrien broke eye contact with Alix, unable to think as she continued to press a finger on his side. "Nothing is really going on, really. It's just a massive misunderstanding and it just got out of control between Lila and Marinette."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Alix yelled, not caring for the fact they were in the museum. She knew the place like the back of her hand and know that the room they were in, is soundproof enough that no one will hear them. "Well?"

Whatever Adrien said next, caused Alix to truly wonder what the hell is going through his mind and how little he thought of the people around him. So little, to the point Alix wondered if he ever learned how to actually be a human being. Adrien's words revolved around with Marinette needs to disprove Lila at every turn. How Lila's small white lies are not hurting anyone, not even by a long shot. It wasn't so much what Adrien is saying that caused Alix to snap, it was his tone.

Adrien sounds like… he was annoyed with Marinette. Even disheartened at the fact Marinette is trying to disprove Lila's words. Those little white lies. WHICH ARE MASSIVE LIES THAT ARE HURTING A LOT OF PEOPLE! "What the hell do you mean, you made Marinette promise to take the fucking high road! You have no right to make her promise you that!"

-.-

**Bugaboo2:** So….

**Little_Miss_Understood:** This time… it's not my fault.

**LetsRest6FeetUnder:** I think we went a little too far…

**Sweeter-Than-Honey:** HAH! I'm surprised Alix hasn't killed him yet!

Marinette shut her phone off and stuffed it into her purse, being careful of Tikki in the process. Right now, she needed to keep her mind off things and get to work on a piece Jagged had commissioned her to do. To do that, she will need to do some shopping for the materials. Without much thought, Marinette proceeded to head off. Leaving her room, telling her parents of her going out for a bit of shopping and running out of the bakery… to only stopping herself from face planting into a limo.

Marinette felt her heart drop at the sight of the limo, this could go one way or another. The back-passenger window rolled down to reveal a patronizing Chloe, a giddy Sabrina and an anxious Nino.

"Get in loser, we are going shopping. I can't be seen with all of you in your… current state." Chloe's lips curled back as she looked at Marinette's outfit. "You need an entire outfit change."

"I made this outfit." Marinette deadpanned.

"Just get in. Chloe's buying the stuff." Nino said, opening the door from the inside for Marinette.

"Like any of you could afford any of my favorite brands." Chloe replied with an obvious eye roll. She shut the door once Marinette got in and ordered the driver to drive. The blonde made it a point to keep her focus primarily on the window, avoiding all eye contact with everyone in the car.

Sabrina could recognize this side of Chloe; this is her friend's attempt to be nice. Chloe's way of trying to make amends or at least, a step in the right direction. "Thank you, Chloe!"

"Humph." Chloe huffed, she looked over to see everyone staring at her. "What?"

"I'm surprised you are not demanding something in return." Marinette said honestly.

"If we are going to take down, Rossi, we are going to do it in style." Chloe stated, she pointed an accusing finger over at Marinette's hair. "You. You need a new hairstyle."

Marinette's hand moved up to her hair, defensively, wondering what made Chloe say that about her hair. She pulled out her phone, putting it on camera mode to look at her reflection. She has thought about cutting her hair, but with her being Ladybug it brought along the fear of what if someone made a connection. A connection that could ruin everything she tried to protect…

Then again…

"What is wrong with her hair?" Nino asked, looked over at Marinette's pigtails. "There's nothing wrong with her hair."

"I have… been thinking of getting a haircut…" Marinette confessed. "It just never felt like the right time to get a haircut."

"What sort of style are you thinking about, Marinette?" Sabrina asked, moving the conversation along.

"I do not know yet. What do you think, Nino? You've known me the longest here." Marinette asked, looking over at Nino.

Nino, in turn, stared at Marinette and thinking over the question. They all grew up alongside of each other, and throughout that time Marinette had a wide variety of hairstyles. Many of which were always passed her shoulders. Well, except for around the time they were around eight or nine when some new kid cut Marinette's hair for a laugh. This resulted with Nino, Kim, and Ivan beating up the kid for making Marinette cry and for cutting her hair. During that time, Marinette had to cute pixie cut… "Long as it's on your terms."

'In my own terms…'

-.-

Plagg watched as Adrien paced around his room, looking frantic and trying to call someone. Who? Will he call his now former best friend? Nino had made it clear that Adrien had crossed a line that should not have been passed. Will he call his now-former friend? Marinette just made it obviously clear, that she wants nothing to do with him. Can't blame the girl, there's too much crap someone could take before they snapped and she snapped. Ladybug?

HAHAHAHA! Funny really… really funny. How would Adrien convince Ladybug to help him? Yeah, the two interacted in the past, but Ladybug has been keeping her distance as of late. To the point she would keep a very healthy distance from everyone, except the former best-friend, bee girl and that girl that follows her everywhere.

Now… As Chat Noir, there is only actual person he could reach out to is Ladybug and his behavior has caused an ever-increasing rift to occur between them. When will he ever understand that Ladybug does not see him as a romantic light? This… love as the kid will call it, it's just an infatuation that will end badly if he doesn't get his head out of his butt. Then that stunt he pulled the other day, not helping Ladybug until she apologized for something that was way out of her control. Let alone the fact she's not even at fault for.

Since that day, Plagg knew that Adrien is going down a very dark road… he had seen many of his pass holders walk down his path. He had seen the repercussions of his kittens taking that dark road and many of them never return from it. By the looks of it… Adrien is just continuing the cycle.

"Plagg?"

"Huh?" Plagg looked up to see that Adrien is now looking at him with a questioning gaze. "What?"

"That Ladybug and Marinette need to understand that they need to leave Lila alone."

There it was… the snap. Plagg slowly floated into the air and went towards Adrien. His movement could be described as methodical. Flying up to Adrien's face, eyes narrowed, and the blonde shrunk at the stare. "Lila's lies will sooner or later come to light, perhaps when she is still in Paris or when she is already gone. When they do, and when the fact that you knew it all this time and you did nothing to stop her, along with everything you did to prevent Marinette and Ladybug from revealing those lies."

Plagg quickly flew directly in front of Adrien's face, just hovering just an inch away from him. His tone had a clear warning edge to it, causing Adrien to shrink into himself. "When that happens, I doubt that your friends will trust you again. You will be left alone in a worse way than you are here… in your _home._ "

Without saying anything else, Plagg flew back to his spot and left Adrien with his mouth agape.

Tired… this is how Plagg is feeling right now. So tired of it all and how he knew that he failed another kitten…

-.-

"Cut." Aurore motioned for the cameraman to cut the feed before she turned around to face a confused Lila. "What. Was. That?"

"What?" Lila asked, taken aback by Aurore's change of attitude. "I was ju-"

Aurore took in a deep breath, motioning for Lila to be quiet. She looked over at a small cook-off she had tasked herself to do for the show. It was to raise money for a local animal shelter and the volunteers of the shelters organized said cook-off. It was just any other day for the teen, doing another broadcast to spread the news of something good that is happening in the city.

Everything was going well… until Lila decided to drop by for a visit.

"You said that Ladybug told you about the cook-off?"

"Yes, of course! She told me about the cook-off and that she would come on by as she might drop by for a visit." Lila replied easily. "I come by to these events all the time, Ladybug and I. Just the other day, we were helping with a food drive just any other day."

"Is that so?" Aurore asked just as easily, she opened her yellow parasol and had it looming over Lila and herself. In a low voice so that only her and Lila could hear. "Tell me… who created the food-drive?"

"Ladybug and I, of course~" Lila replied cheerily, but her cheery smile started to look tense.

"Wrong. It was run by, Sébastien Gaudreau… I ran the story and helped him with the drive." Aurore tutted.

For her own part, Lila looked taken aback. She looked around, looking for a way to respond. A wily smile returned back on her lips as she continued to talk. "I know him personally and he asked me to help. I happen to know his son."

Aurore slowly blinked at Lila, not at all amused by her words. "Sébastien is a fourth-grader. Don't believe me, ask Marinette."

Aurore didn't blink or even looked remotely shocked when Lila took hold of her umbrella and got within an inch away from the blonde's face. "Did I strike a chord, _Rossi?_ "

"Careful with what you say, Beauréal. Or you will just end up just like her." Lila sneered at Aurore.

"So, it is true you have been tormenting, Marinette." Aurore started, she watched as Lila's face lost color before she attempted to regain her composure in a span of a minute. "Well?"

Lila stared at the ice-blue blonde with complete distaste. "Like I said, careful with what you say or you'll end up just like her. I'll make sure to ruin every charity campaign and your reputation while I'm at it."

"Hm… How about this…?" Aurore said pushing towards Lila, making the brunette to move away from her. "You don't ruin any of the city's charity campaigns, stop threatening me and my friends… then I won't expose you."

"Hm, what proof? Everyone will believe me over you."

"That's the thing… only Miss Bustier's class believes you."

-.-

"What did you have in mind?"

Marinette gulped at the sight of her reflection as she sat in a styling chair to get a haircut. The beauty salon she's currently in, is the same one Chloe's goes to get her own hair done and the place intimidated her. It also did not help how her, Chloe and Sabrina were all getting either a haircut or their hair styled on either side of her. "I…"

"How about this?" Sabrina extended her phone out for Marinette to take hold of it.

Marinette took the phone and looked at the picture Sabrina had picked out. Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline at the hairstyle shown in the picture.

"Let me see." Chloe ordered, extending her hand out for the phone. Marinette handed the phone over, pensively. With one look at the photo, Chloe let out a humph and flung the phone into Marinette's lap. "It'll be an improvement."

The bluenette let out a squeak as the phone nearly slid out of her lap. She sent a glare at the blonde before showing the picture to the stylist. "Could you…?"

The stylist took hold of the phone and looked at the picture. "Of course."

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11

La Red

-.-

D/C: I own nothing.

-.-

A/N: In my profile, I have a link to a discord for La Red. Go check it out!

-.-

Ladybug paced around a balcony, waiting for Chloe to show up. She reached up to her hair and thank Tikki repeatedly for the fact she managed to retain her old hairstyle as Ladybug. This will help with keeping her identity separate, as her new hairstyle is vastly different. Still… there will be a time that could change…

That day is not today to panic about that. Right now, Ladybug is going to panic for a whole other reason. Chloe wants to talk to her. About what? She doesn't know, but it was enough to bring in a sense of panic for the ladybug themed hero.

Glass doors being slammed open made Ladybug jump in surprise. Chloe looked around and when her eyes landed on Ladybug, her entire expression changed. Went from determination, shock, confusion, caution and back to determination. "Come in, we need to talk."

The next thing Ladybug knew, is that she and Chloe were sitting across of each on different couches. Chloe wanted, _needed,_ the room between them as she attempted to gather up her thoughts.

"During the time I spent in America, I did my best to improve myself." Chloe began, she tucked her legs underneath herself and clutched a pillow against her chest. "I am trying, but it's not like I can turn a switch on or off. But what I am trying to say is like… I'm trying!"

"I know that, Chloe."

"No, you don't, no one does…" Chloe said to herself, burying her face into the pillow.

Ladybug remained quiet, waiting patiently for Chloe to continue talking.

Chloe slowly raised her head and looked over at Ladybug. "Why did you decide to still have me help you fighting Akuma's? After what I had done?"

"I believe people deserve second chances?" Ladybug replied honestly.

"Then what happened to Rena?" Chloe questioned, causing Ladybug's eyes to widen. "You got me and Carapace to help you and that alley cat? Carapace and Rena Rouge are a package deal, yet as of who knows, that is no longer happening?"

"…Rena ruined her second, third and fourth chance…" Ladybug replied glumly. "She is no longer part of the team after much consideration."

"… I also took note how you no longer do any interviews for the Ladyblog? The only time you do any interviews is with Aurore, with that new show of hers."

"Uh…" Ladybug does not like where this is going. "I'm… no longer in talking terms with Alya due to her insistence that someone else's words are worth more than my own."

"Lila Rossi?"

"She has yet to contact me on whether or not any of Lila's claims are true or not." Ladybug deadpanned. She rubbed her forehead thinking over her own words. "FYI, I am not friends with Lila Rossi, and I have a massive grudge against her as she has been picking on a close friend of mine."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Chloe asked. "Let me guess… Lila is targeting her and turned everyone against her?"

"How did you…?" Ladybug attempted to say.

"I know people like Lila." Chloe said, with a shrug. "Politics are filled with people like her, always telling people what they want to hear to get them on your side. Since she came into the picture, I've been taking note of several things."

"Like?"

"I… I believe the reason you longer trust Rena has to do with her blinded trust with Lila."

Ladybug's eyes widened, trying to piece together what Chloe just said to her. "How…?"

"Alya Césaire was Rena Rouge." Chloe said with so much determination, that it had Ladybug wondering how long the blonde has been thinking about this. "It makes sense. Alya has been constantly up Lila's butt since the liar got here and Rena has been making less appearances. It goes together…"

Ladybug felt herself go pale and her mouth went dry. "Ho-How did you came up with that?"

Chloe placed the pillow next to her, stretched out her legs and placed them on the coffee table as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Alya made a stupid comment that connected the dots for me. _'I will never do that, revealing my identity to the world._ She always takes whatever opportunity she could get in an attempt to one up me. Judging by your silence… I'm right."

Ladybug's silence spoke more than anything else she could say.

"Look, I'm not going to say anything… I just need answers." Chloe said, she didn't look delighted over the fact she just found out the now former identity of Rena Rouge. If anything, she had an aura of newfound determination surrounding her. "This leaves for the main reason I asked to talk to you… If Rena was Alya… that means Nino is Carapace."

Again… Chloe was met with silence as her answer.

"You already know what I'm going to ask next, don't you?" Chloe challenged Ladybug, quirking an eyebrow towards her direction.

"I trust him." Ladybug replied quietly, not knowing what else to say.

"I don't." Chloe stated curtly. "For all we know, he's still siding with Alya and back stab Marinette. Yeah, I am trying to be friends with him for her sake but there is still a risk."

"…Why are you trying to be friends with Marinette?" Ladybug asked, genuinely wondering that herself.

"… In complete honesty? Its' for Sabrina's sake." Chloe responded with a halfhearted shrug. She visibly deflated in her seat. "And for my own too. That and Lila needs to be taken down several pegs. I'm the queen bee and bees protect the hive. Far as I know, Marinette is part of that hive and I need to make sure nothing will come to destroy it. Which brings us back to Nino… is it safe for Nino being around Marinette? Or to have Carapace still running around?"

"To be perfectly honest, I trust him. More so than I do with Chat Noir nowadays…" Ladybug replied, Chloe snorted at the mention of Chat. "Which is why I made Carapace a permanent miraculous holder…"

Ladybug didn't see as Chloe's mouth drop at her words and even more so when she brought out a familiar red wooden box. "Including yourself. Congrats… Queen Bee… or would you prefer to be called something else?"

-.-

'How dare she say that!' Lila seethed; it took her forever to calm herself down before she made her way back to school. She had planned to take another break from it, but her stupid computer has been acting up lately and it made it difficult to use it to her own advantage. This only resulted with her having to go to school until she could find a way to get out.

Lila stopped just a block away from the school, she took in a deep breath before she jogged the rest of the way with a smile on her face. She needed to gather up information and the only way she was going to get that, is to play it up to everyone's emotions.

Jogging up the way to school, Lila spotted Mireille walking on her own. The perfect opportunity to start off with her plan. "Mireille! Mireille, wait up!"

Mireille paused, she looked behind herself to see Lila. Her expression went from pensive to complete dismay and back to pensive. "Lila. What could I do for you today?"

Lila forced herself to not backtrack at Mireille's behavior. Aurore's words suddenly appeared into the forefront her mind, but Lila waved it away. "I had wanted ask you if you have spoken to Aurore?"

Mireille tilted her head to the side in confusion. "I talk to her frequently, especially more so considering we both work at the local tv station… and being in the same class also helps too."

"Oh…" Lila wrung her hands together, she looked around as if to make sure they were not being overheard by someone. Her voice drops down to a whisper as she got closer to Mireille. "It's just that… I've overheard her talking about how she's still bitter towards you becoming a weather girl."

Mireille blink slow, taking in Lila's words. She leaned in close to Lila and also whispered to the brunette. "I was the one that told her that she shouldn't put you on live television if she wished to keep her spot on that new show of hers. Your words will end her career before it even gets started. I simply wonder what makes you believe you could use those honeyed words against me… I know how the industry works and it's filled with _snakes_ , I know one when I see one."

Mireille leaned back and clapped her hands together, she exclaimed in a loud enough voice to draw attention to them. "Alya! How's the Ladyblog been doing?"

-.-

Walking into the school, Lila did a double take of everyone around her. She was still surrounded by a lot of people, but paying closer attention, they mostly compromised of most of her classmates. Only them. No one else from this stupid school. Closer attention, she could see many of them laughing and pointing at her. The further Lila and her followers walked to their class, she started to hear the whispers and they all focused around her supposed truths.

How did she not notice this before?

"Are you okay, Lila?" Rose asked, taken note of how distracted Lila has been acting since she walked into the school that day.

Lila smiled sweetly at Rose. "I'm okay, Rose. I got a phone call from Jagged Stone, we were going over about his next tour~"

Even with her lackies cheering her own, Lila could hear the snickers in the background. Once again mocking her. Turning around to see who it was, and her blood ran cold to see Mireille and Aurore, snickering around their own respective classmates. It only got worse when Aurore gave her a short wave and mouthing the words-

'I warned you.'

-.-

Alix knew she couldn't confront Lila outright. That would end badly for everyone involved. That and she promised to leave Lila be and that Marinette will take care of her in due time.

'Due time my ass…' Alix inwardly growled to herself, she looked over to see several of her classmates fond over Lila while another good portion were sitting at their desks, trying to get ready for the day.

Alix did a double take when she saw the current state of several of her classmates. Mylene and Ivan were huddled together, with Ivan trying to coax Mylene from whatever her funk is. Mylene look like she's going to break at any moment as she is looking through her calendar. This was completely out of the norm as Mylene would be fawning over Lila at this point in time.

Adrien… he's wincing everytime Lila snuggles up to him. Nothing out of the norm there. Considering Alix is the reason behind each wince. A dark chuckle slipped through Alix's lips, if the guy wasn't so much of a pushover, none of this would have been happening in the first place. If he had not forced Marinette to take the high road and be at her corner than Lila's, none of this would be happening.

That goes double for Alya. Alix had spent the entire night rewatching every video in the Ladybug that contained anything related to Lila. Video after video, she saw through all the lies each video contained so much crap that it's a wonder the Ladyblog is still considered a legitimate source that is everything related to Ladybug and Chat Noir. There's so much stuff there that even if Alya turns a new leaf, her reputation is good as gone. At this point, she's just putting the cherries on top with insisting Lila is right and everyone else is wrong.

Alix grinned to herself, thinking of Alya's short live career as a reporter. Now she will pay big money to see that. Looking over at the clock, it was just about fifteen minutes before the start of class. Marinette, Nino, Chloe and Sabrina are nowhere to be seen.

Five minutes before the start of class, Miss Bustier is getting class ready for the day when it happened…

Laugher could be heard from the other side of the closed door. The door swung open and revealed the four missing classmates. Nothing out of the norm as of recently, but what made everyone's jaws to drop are the massive makeovers their classmates had done to themselves.

The first one to walk(marched) into the classroom room, is Chloe. Her blonde hair is now styled in a messy low ponytail, using a yellow scrunchie to keep it in its style. She now has on a large yellow knitted sweater, a pair of dark washed rolled up jean shorts, knitted over the knee socks and a pair of suede leather ankle boots. Framing her face is a pair of circular wired framed glasses, red lipstick and her nails are painted with yellow and black strips. "Sabrina, give me my backpack!"

Sabrina hurried into the classroom, with a complete change of her looks too. Her hair was now styled in a half-up crown braid, black rim glasses and her lips lightly tinted a pale peach. She is wearing a deep red cable knit loose sweater, black fitted jeans, and a pair of black suede moccasins. Hung over her shoulders is a leather backpack purse. She is carrying, what everyone assumes to belong to Chloe, a leather backpack.

Sabrina handed the backpack over to Chloe; the blonde opened the backpack to pull out several packs and placed it on the desk. "My homework."

"Even when you try to be nice, you still make it sound so grating." Nino said as he walked into the classroom. He now has on a black knitted beanie with a brim, a short sleeved black t-shirt, dark washed jeans and a pair of white shoes. He still has his book bag but what did catch everyone's attention is a very expensive looking watch on his left hand.

"Be nice, Nino. Chloe is trying to be nice… Unlike _some_ people." Marinette walked into the classroom, earning many gasps from everyone. Her hair is no longer in its usual pigtails, her hair was now in a stylish stacked pixie-bob with long bangs. She is now wearing a loose beige one buttoned blazer, underneath it she has on is a short loose white top, light colored jean shorts, and a pair of white and beige colored loafers. Marinette has on black mascara; light pink lipstick and her nails are painted a neutral pink. Strapped around her is a soft pink leather backpack and the purse she's never seen without. "Whom shall remain nameless."

Chloe rolled her eyes at Marinette's words. "Watch it, Dupain-Cheng."

"I'm quaking in my shoes." Marinette flicked her bangs out of her face, still getting used to her new haircut. She ignored the look and questions that were thrown her way as she walked up to her seat in the back.

Nino, for his own part, raise an eyebrow at Alya when she attempted to ask him what was going on as he attempted to get to his new seat. In response to her questions, Nino simply ignored her and quietly walk to his seat next to Marinette. The last thing he needed to do is to start more drama with Alya over something that really did not concern her anymore. Taking his seat next to Mariette, he wondered how much longer it will be until everything comes to light.

-.-

Alya knew those trolls are somewhere in her blog, they could be anyone at this point. There has a been a decline in views in all her newer videos and it doesn't help how Ladybug has now been completely ignoring her. She still doesn't understand why she took away the Fox Miraculous forever from her. There was no way she could ask Lila about it, as far as Alya knew, she doesn't know about her being the Fox Miraculous holder…. Now former Fox Miraculous holder…

It hurts, more so considering that Nino is still out there helping Ladybug as Carapace.

Just as much as seeing Nino now hanging out with Marinette since the breakup. Nothing made sense in that and Alya thinks there more to it than what meets the eye. She suspects that they _have_ been seeing each other behind her back. Lila told her she, herself, has suspicions but was waved of. Alya should have listened.

'There you are…' Alya found one of the many trolls that prowl around her blog. She clicked on the profile and found herself in a very odd place.

TBC.

R/R.


	12. Snippet: Breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had meant to write this scene earlier on in La Red....but I forgot about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nino breaking up with Alya...

Nino what he is planning on doing could either make or break his relationship with Alya forever. He knew that if he cannot convince his girlfriend that Lila is bad news, it is the end of their relationship. Of course, the teen had tried to warn his girlfriend time and time again, but no matter how much he tried, Alya would wave him off.

There was so much more than that too. Nino knew with Alya’s method of gathering information for the Ladyblog could be seen as unethical, more so with showing videos of very private moments of the heroes. Things that should have been discussed beforehand before they were published. Did he warn her? Yes, yes he did. Did Alya listen? No. No, she did not listen.

Did Nino warn Alya about the Lila video’s? Against his better judgment, he did not try hard enough to talk her into talking to Ladybug herself about the information. During that time, there was little voice in the back of his head that told him he needed to double check Lila’s words. The voice telling him that what Alya is doing is going to get her in trouble in the long run… but Alya had a way to convince him otherwise.

This would become a cycle between them, with Nino trying to convince Alya that she needed to check her work and her convincing him that her information is legitimate. There was nothing wrong with her work and he’s overthinking everything. Everything Lila is saying is the truth.

 _Everything Lila is saying is the truth **.**_ _Emphasize on period._

Ever since Lila came into the picture, she became Alya’s whole world and in turn, his as well. Whatever to keep his girlfriend happy and that only resulted with so much stress add to their relationship.

Lila this-

Lila that-

Lila said this-

Lila told me-

Lila…

Lila.

LILA!

Alya’s ever need to clung onto every word that slips out of Lila’s mouth has caused friction between the couple. Nino was pulled into every conversation, forced to take on opinions that were not of his own. It got to the point where he suspects Lila has been talking crap behind his back to Alya whenever he did anything that displeased the liar.

Nino wanted to ignore it. He really did. More so with how Adrien took everything in with stride with that megawatt smile of his, but that should have been the first red flag. Adrien only smiles like that when he has something to hide, it’s too rehearsed for his own good.

The metaphorical cheery to this cake? Marinette.

Nino should have trusted her word against Lila, but did not. He could still remember how Alya would tighten her hold him whenever he wanted to say anything and he kept quiet. Not this time.

After a long day of reevaluating everything that has been happening since Lila came to their school, it has been increasingly evident that she has targeted Marinette for one reason or another. After talking to Ladybug… it’s clear that Nino should have listened to that little voice in his head. 

Nino hopes that after this, he could still be considered Marinette’s friend. A title he shouldn’t have taken for granted.

-.-

“Lila told me that Ladybug-”

“Alya…”

“Then she told me that-”

“Alya.”

“Marinette shouldn’t be such a bi-”

“ALYA!”

“What? I’m just giving you a recap on what I’ve been talking to Lila before you got here?” Alya questioned Nino, giving him a skeptical look as she leads him through her home. Her expression changed when she realized that Nino did not move beyond entryway of her home. “Nino?”

“Are you parents’ home? Your sisters?” Nino asked, taking a look around the apartment.

“My parents are out on a date and Nora took the twins out.” Alya asked, becoming annoyed. “Come on, let’s go to my room and I’ll tell you what happened.”

“I rather talk here.” Nino said, not budging from his spot. He stared at Alya, seeing that her eyes were still red from her crying earlier but he has to push that away from his mind. “I talked to Ladybug and what she said has me thinking over a lot that has been happening to us, Marinette and Lila.”

Alya’s expression shifted into fury at the mention of Marinette. “I thought you went to talk to Ladybug and not _her._ ”

“I did speak with Ladybug and what she said is very telling.” Nino said, his gaze hardened when he saw Alya walked down the stairs to walk up to him. More so when Alya started to talk about how he’s now taking Marinette’s side, same as Ladybug. “Are you accusing Ladybug is being manipulated by Marinette?”

“What else? Lila told me that Ladybug has been talking to Marinette a lot and she suspects she’s manipulating her.” Alya stated, with the upmost certainty. “The bitch has been brainwashing Ladybug against Lila!”

“Is that it? You’re going to take _Lila’s_ words for granted?” Nino accused. “That’s all you have been saying and doing since Lila came into the picture. Lila this- Lila that- Lila said this- Lila told you- LILA! The main reason we never have time to ourselves is because of her. The reason Marinette has started to avoid everyone is because of her. You what’s the most fuck up thing about this, you’re so hung up on Lila’s words that you refuse to see what exactly is going on around you.”

“Don’t talk like that about Lila! She’s my friend, just as much as she is yours.” Alya defended, her eyes now show a fury. “Lila has been helping me with the Ladyblog and so much more! More so than anyone else by the looks of it.”

Nino’s features turn stony at Alya’s words. “Did you ever bother to ask Ladybug herself if she’s friends with Lila?”

At that, Alya rolled her eyes. “Lila to-”

“ _Did_ you ever ask Ladybug _herself_ if she’s friends with her?”

“No, but-”

Nino slowly raised his hands into the hair and placed them on his head, gripping his hat in an attempt to hold back his dismay. He did not bother to hear Alya’s excuse. He’s heard it time and after time again. “That means you did not verify your sources. You didn’t verify with _Ladybug_ herself on what Lila is saying about her.”

“Please, Lila told me that Ladybug will deny know her for her own protection. What you’re just saying is that you got from Marinette!” Alya accused.

“For the last time, I did not talk to her, I talked to Ladybug herself!”

“Marinette is just manipulating Ladybug and now she’s trying to manipulate you too!”

“A decent report always verifies her sources. You never once bother to ask her if Lila’s words are true.”

_Slap-_

Nino blinked a couple of times, he slowly looked over at Alya’s raised hand and the look of shock that spread across her face. He slowly lowered his hand to his now throbbing cheek. One thing rang through his mind, there was no way their relationship could be salvaged at this point. “Marinette nearly got akumatized because of Lila… three times. All you could care about is your blog. Lila has been tormenting your supposed best friend and all you want to do is demean her by saying she’s jealous and manipulating everyone?”

Shock gone replaced back with her fury. “Maybe if she jus-”

“I’m warning you Alya, Lila’s words will be your fall and at some point and like a house of cards, you will be dragged down by them if you don’t open your eyes. As for me… I’m done.” Nino turned around to head towards the door to leave. He tugged had one hand on the door and the other on his shirt when he felt Alya had gotten a grasp on it. “…Ladybug told me she could no longer trust you for the fact you were unable to separate your hero life and with your civilian life. She could no longer ignore your behavior and to be frank… I’m ashamed for how we have been treating Marinette for something so… stupid.”

“Is that because you still have feelings for her? Is that it! Lila told me-”

“I’m done.” Nino tugged his shoulders out of his now ex-girlfriend’s grasps and walked out. He ignored Alya’s cried for him to return before the sound of her slamming the door shut reverberated the silent street. When he got to the end of the street, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. Taking in a deep breath he dialed a familiar number and hoping they could pick up.

“ _Hello…? Nino?”_


	13. Chapter 13

Plagg knew what he is doing is dangerous. Not only for himself but also for the holder of the Cat Miraculous. Using cataclysm in this weakened state makes it dangerous for everyone around. It becomes more chaotic and unpredictable. The weaker the user has become, the harder it is for them to control it and with Plagg purposely making harder for the kid to use it, that only makes it just as worse.

Nothing mattered anymore. He already failed this kitten.

-.-

Fu watched as Marinette left his shop with a deep frown etched onto his face. He and Marinette had a long talk about Chat Noir’s change behavior and health. Even though Marinette wanted to talk to him about Chat’s behavior, his health came first. It was becoming increasingly obvious that something is wrong and Chat Noir is doing his best to ignore it.

“Do you believe Plagg is giving up on Adrien?” Wyazz asked as he flew over to Fu.

“No… He already has given up on him, I’m afraid.” Fu couldn’t help how tired he felt at that instant. He should have seen it coming from several miles away. With how Chat Noir kept putting his own emotions ahead of everyone. The insistence need to get Ladybug’s love and approval have blinded him massively. This would not be the first time a Chat Noir has done this, and there were so few times they were able to get out of the gutter before things become irreparable.

“That was what I was afraid of that could be happening…” Wyazz sighed, he flew over and sat on Fu’s shoulder. He looked just as tired as his holder. “What are we going to do?”

“Ladybug is still worried about him, but is at her wits ends with his behavior.” Wu tiredly said, he made his way back into the shop to look through his things. He has been packing everything to move to a new location and right now, he needed to finish it soon. “I wanted to believe so much in Adrien Agreste that I allowed it to cloud my mind when it has become increasingly clear his behavior is doing more bad than good.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I need to speak to him… I will then decide if he’s too far gone or if there’s a chance of redemption.”

“If there’s no chance of redemption?”

“…I will follow Ladybug’s plan accordingly.”

-.-

Felix Lachance knew the day he would have to face Adrien Agreste once more after the last time they had faced each other. Which would now make it around… two years? Give or take. Either way, Felix never wants to deal with Agreste anytime soon. That idiot still hasn’t learned a single thing from the last time he tried to protect a liar.

Let’s just say, that time around, Felix decided his highroad included ruining someone’s reputation forever. The memory alone brings him warmth even on the coldest of nights. It was just too bad that Adrien has a successful and rich father to protect his _dreadful_ public image. Typical really. Using daddy’s money to get him out of trouble and to continue on with his delusions of reality.

“Excuse me?”

Felix paused mid-stride, he turned around to see an old man carrying a map and looking completely lost. He turned to fully face the older gentlemen, giving him his complete attention. “Sir?”

“I’m sorry to ask… you wouldn’t happen to know where…” The old man asked, laughing awkwardly while handing Felix his map. “I moved to a different shop, but I had gotten lost getting there. If you could be so kind…?”

Felix took the map and made a note of their current location to see what is the best direction to the old man’s new shop. He made sure that he did not head into heavy traffic or any place that would give him trouble. “Take this route.”

Felix held the map to the old man and told him the general directions to his designated location. “You’re not that far from there. Perhaps a fifteen-minute walk?”

“Oh? That’s not far!” The old man chuckled, seeing that he didn’t get lost after all. “Thank you! Perhaps I will get there soon before the movers do. Thank you, young man.”

Felix gave him a courteous nod while handing him back the map. “Get there safely.”

“Thank you.”

Felix watched as the old man crossed a street before disappearing after taking a left. He swore had seen the same old before, but cannon put a finger on it. Oh well, not his problem anymore. Right now, he needs to go to the library to work on a school project. Yes… school, what a way to keep in distracted from _him._

“Felix? It’s been a while, huh?”

‘If there is a god up there…shoot me.’ Felix turned around to see Adrien now standing awkwardly in front of him. Giving him a glance over, Felix couldn’t hide his snort at the other blonde’s appearance. Even if Adrien did not show it, he could tell that something is off about him. It reminded him as the last time the idiot tried to… well, let’s not dwell on the past. “Agreste… How’s life? Considering your feeble mind insists on repeating history.”

For his own part, Adrien tried to smile but it looked strained. It was clear that Felix hit a nerve within him. Even so, he did his best to make the best of the situation. “How have you been? I heard you stopped modeling?”

“I now mainly act nowadays.” There’s no point in hiding it and instead of modeling, Felix has grown to enjoy acting. Even more so considering his girlfriend is also part of the industry. Felix gave Adrien a raised eyebrow which caused the other blonde to stammer over his words. “You still haven’t answered my question, Agreste.”

“I don’t know what you mean by that.” Adrien responded, he tightly gripped on the strap of his book bag.

“I’m Kagami’s new fencing partner… and a close friend of hers.” Felix deadpanned, taking inner joy when he saw Adrien’s expression immediately drop at the mention of Kagami before paling massively. He took inner joy seeing this side of Adrien. “I’m surprised you are defending another liar? Didn’t you learn your listen previously?”

“Felix, could we not?” Adrien physically pleaded with him. He kept looking around, expecting something or something to just appear out of nowhere. “Lila is different.”

“Of course she is different! She is dragging you with her this time, congratulations.” Felix let out a quick laugh that left him with a sharp smirk that taunted Adrien to no end. “Your _former_ friends, Marinette and Nino, have informed Kagami and myself what has been occurring in that school of yours… and I have to say, I am extremely disappointed in you Adrien.”

“Marinette and Nino are my friends.” Adrien defended but deep within himself, he couldn’t help that small voice that continually agreed with Felix’s words. Squashing that voice in the back of his mind when something clicked. “You talked to them?”

“That’s beside the point.” Felix said impassively. “What you need to worry about is what is going to happen to that Rossi girl you are so intent in protecting. She is a manipulative liar that is going what she could to destroy everyone around her, and you are protecting her.”

“She could change. Lila just needs time to understand that she doesn’t need to lie to make friends. All she needs is a friend…” Adrien prattled on with his excuse that Lila just needed a friend and so on. Felix wasn’t really having it as he did his best to drown out Adrien’s poor attempt of an excuse to pardon Lila Rossi’s behavior. Even more so when Adrien attempted to manipulate him into believing his words. The problem with that is that Felix already learned his lesson from the last time, that he should allow Adrien to sway him that easily anymore.

“How unbelievably ignorant and self-righteous you are! You forced your friend to take the high road. Which said friend has been relentlessly bullied due to all the lies which you are doing your best to cover it up.” Felix finally exploded, eyes narrowed and his entire posture tense with controlled rage. He took a step back, taking in a deep breath while fixing his tie. “Not everyone shares your form of reality.”

-.-

Chat Noir does not know what is wrong with him, it has been becoming increasingly difficult to maintain his transformation. Even more so after using his special attack. Falling to his knees on a random rooftop in an attempt to catch his breath, Chat clutched his chest as exhaustion overwhelmed him once more.

The last beep from his ring rung out and he had become Adrien Agreste once more. He looked up to see Plagg had plopped himself in front of him and he looked just as miserable as himself. “Plagg? Are you okay?” 

Plagg slowly turned to give Adrien a look of complete disinterest before looking away again. “Yeah, just tired.”

Adrien reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of camembert out for Plagg. “Here, we have to meet up with Ladybug soon. She says it’s important.”

Plagg turned to look at the cheese and wondered if he should eat it. He doesn’t want to eat it, but if Ladybug needs to talk to him… perhaps this is his chance. “Alright kid. Give me the cheese! Let’s go see what she wants.”

-.-

“Ugh… when will he get here?”

“He should be here already!”

“Damn, Cat!”

Carapace tried his best to ignore her. He really did, but Bumblebee has been making it rather hard. _Bumblebee_ , formerly known as Queen Bee, paced around the Eiffel tower waiting for Ladybug to talk to Chat Noir. They had been asked to stick around mainly to take care of any pesky akuma’s decide to interrupt Ladybug and Chat Noir’s important conversation.

Looking over at Bumblebee, Carapace took in her new hero’s costume. Bumblebee’s hair is pulled back with a honeycomb bun pin, her blonde hair has black streaks that is nearly reminiscent of a bee. She has a beige fur collar that gives it an appearance of a mane, including having matching fur on her forearms and half of her lower legs. She looks great. For Chloe.

“He’ll get here when he gets here.” Carapace said lightheartedly, which only earned him a glare. “It’s either being here or patrol.”

“Ugh…” Bumblebee rolled her eyes, she turned her attention towards the city. “He better get her soon.”

“He’s here.” Carapace deadpanned when he saw Chat Noir arriving at the tower and landed near Ladybug. From where he stood, he could tell the cat themed hero is worse for wear. No wonder Ladybug wanted to talk to him, Chat looks like a dead man walking. “Do you still want to go on pa-”

“Shhh~ I’m trying to listen.” Bumblebee hushed him and did her best to listen to the conversation down below. Too bad that it was a windy day and it just made things harder to hear. Her brows furrowed as she tried her best to figure what is being said, but it was been becoming increasingly clear that Ladybug is worried about Chat’s health. Can’t blame her for asking that, Chat has turned into a liability. Which was the reason she and Carapace became full time Miraculous Holders, along with Ryuko and Viperion who became part-time holders. “Hm…”

“Is he really flirting with her?” Carapace huffed out, annoyed with Chat’s ever need to flirt with Ladybug.

“Don’t remind me. It’s either him acting like a massive baby or flirting with her none stop.” Bumblebee growled out. “She wants to talk about his health and he’s doing his best to convince her to go on a… oh?”

“Did… Did he just stick up for Lila?”

“He did and Ladybug isn’t having it.”

“…Should we intervene?” Carapace asked, wincing at Chat Noir’s poor attempt to convince Ladybug to go on a date with him.

“No, he’s leaving.” Bumblebee glared at Chat at his sudden departure. “His time get shorter and shorter. At this rate, we might have to use plan C.”

“Nah, better off we use plan F. Lila was brought up and Ladybug will probably want to clear things up on that end before making her final decision.” Carapace sighed, not really knowing what their future will look like at this point in time. “Come on, Ladybug looks like she’s about to blow a gasket.”

-.-

‘Of course he refuses to acknowledge anything is wrong.’ Ladybug paced around her spot, and glaring at the direction Chat Noir had run off to. ‘He refuses to acknowledge anything is wrong with his flirting, decline in health and… how dare he defend Lila! How dare he force me not to intervene!’

“Ladybug, how did it go?” Bumblebee asked as she and Carapace ran up to her.

“I know you two eavesdropped.” Ladybug said, obviously annoyed.

“Hey, you could have needed our help dealing with him.” Bumblebee replied with an uncaring shrug.

“In all seriousness, Ladybug. How did it go?” Carapace asked, taking a tentative step toward Ladybug.

“To sum it up… Chat Noir is refusing to acknowledge he’s doing anything wrong. Claiming that if I saw things in his perspective, I would see he is right. Especially with his romantic feelings towards me and… his need to defend Lila.” Ladybug’s nose scrunched up in mild disgust. “He wanted me to take the high road when it came to Lila’s lies. Can you guys believe it?”

Carapace and Bumblebee glanced at each other, knowing fully well that there is no return for Chat.

“I need to talk to the guardian…” Ladybug said to herself, as she took out her yo-yo. “Could you two patrol? I need to talk to someone…”

“Keep in contact?”

“Keep in contact.”

TBC.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has bullying, mentions of suicide, and well... salt. Lots and lots of Alya Salt.

**[That friend of yours, Miss Ladyblog, finally decided to checkout the blog. I would advise you and your friends to not go on the blog until she is no longer on. Last thing we need is you or one of them get involved in her… shenanigans.]**

[…is it bad?]

**[Oh… it’s bad. Very bad. She’s mocking everyone’s story with their… interaction with Liar-Liar. Many of her comments are vicious and it’s making everyone uncomfortable to the point where many of us are leaving to get away from it all. I’m going to have the mods copy everything she posted for future reasons. At this point, we don’t know if we should ban her yet. Banning her is a double edge sword.**

**If we get her to show more people the blog, there could be people questioning her actions. If we ban her, she could spin it to her favor. For now, I managed to get everyone to agree to not confront her.]**

[I wouldn’t be surprised if she’ll ‘show off’ what she found tomorrow at school. Go on and on how you guys are supposedly bullying Lila… I’m afraid Lila will spin it to fit her agenda.]

**[Just play it cool. You have friends. Even if they spin their tale, this will cause many to rethink of Alya and what’s her face’s actions. Your former friend is an entertainer. Your classmates are going to question her actions. Her morals. Her virtues. And most of all… her sanity.]**

-.-

Ladybug, Carapace and Bumblebee knew they were going to need help when dealing with Chat Noir. His power is growing weaker and unpredictable by the day. It’s not so much of that reason to revoke the Cat Miraculous from Chat Noir, it’s his refusal to see reality. That refusal of not seeing how his behavior is affecting everyone around him has everyone on edge. His behavior had caused many of them to get hurt on multiple occasions. All for what? To prove a point.

Tikki only confirmed some things for Ladybug, who then told the others, that Plagg is rejecting his holder. Purposely making himself weaker by the day. The only reason Chat Noir is still able to transform is his tenacity and that is dangerous for everyone involved. Chat right now has less restraint towards his powers, and with the power of destruction, that is a very bad combination. Using that tenacity and the will to keep his freedom… is never a good combo.

With all of this in mind, they are going to need all the help they could get. But… who to trust?

-.-

“I’m going to have Viperion on standby. If things go bad, he could turn back time…” Marinette muttered to herself, pacing around her room as she thought over her plan. The plan? The plan to get back the Cat Miraculous. There can’t be any room for mistakes. Fu knows what she and the others are planning. It’s just a matter of planning things out to ensure the fallout won’t be one with grave consequences. “Carapace to lock us in the barrier, Bumblebee to paralyze him, Viperion to rewind time if things go bad, Ryuko to help fight against him, Pegasus to ensure of an escape of Viperion along with King Monkey…”

“You still need a reason to get Chat Noir out there to meet with you.” Tikki pipped up.

“I know… There’s only so much I cou… So much I could do…” Marinette slapped her forehead before falling back in her couch. “It looks like Plan F is going to be needed after all.”

“You cannot possibly think that, Marinette? Do you know how dangerous that would be for you?”

“It won’t be me out there. I just need to find someone that could help us. They don’t even have to fight; I just need them to create an illusion long enough to capture Chat’s attention.”

-.-

Sabrina stared at the little red box that was just handed to her by Ladybug. Her eyes widen in shock when a little fox appeared before her, calling himself Trixx, and introduced himself as such. “Did Marinette talk to you? I know that the both of you at least know each other.”

“She has… and we need you help with…. Dealing with Chat Noir.” Ladybug felt her mouth go dry, to say it out loud just made things more real. “And possibly going after Hawkmoth once that times comes if you prove yourself of the miraculous.”

“…What happened with Rena Rouge?” Sabrina asked, still not believing what has just been handed to her. “Chloe mentioned she no longer is part of the roster, but never mentioned why.”

“Rena Rouge has lost my complete trust in her. That is all you need to know for now.” Ladybug’s thinned, she really didn’t want to rehash what had happened between her and… Alya.

-.-

Alya crackled at all the things she saw through in that troll blog that’s been harassing the Ladyblog. All of it it’s just a load of garbage that it made her wonder how the creator of it even managed to get so many people to believe such bullshit. Laughable really.

Oh, one got threatened by Lila? Hah! Lila doesn’t have a mean bone in her body. By the looks of it, the ass had stirred up trouble with Lila and of course, Lila had to defend herself!

Then this other person! They got in massive trouble for stealing Lila’s belongings and getting expelled! What a joke of a person!

Then there’s this…

This only continues on… Alya just continues to mock all the stories she’s reading on the troll blog. Even posting her comments on all the stories. Nothing nice mind you, but did she care? She does not. To her, they were all a bunch of liars, bullies and just a bunch of internet trolls that are jealous… of Lila.

‘ _Marinette…_ ’

-.-

Sabrina knew things have been looking up for her since she found out more people know of Lila’s lies. There was only so much she could have said or done before Marinette found the blog. She has heard and been told the horrid stories of those that had to deal with Lila Rossi. Even more so after a very personal loss that is still raw in her heart.

It took everything in her to not knock Lila out, but Sabrina knew she could not. Lila would target her, repeating the process of what she has done to many. To make matters worse… Marinette became the next target of Lila’s reign of terror.

Sabrina had to play the game for as long as she could to help Marinette and to take down Lila as much as she could. Did she regret it? No more than following Chloe around… as much… Okay, it was bad. But did she get her own form of petty revenge time to time? Yes. Yes, she has.

That was then, this is now… Sabrina could still play the game of being the double spy, but Lila doesn’t need to know that her allegiance isn’t towards her. It’s towards Aaron. Her family. And now her friends.

Now with more recent good news, Sabrina just became the new Rena Rouge! Well… the new holder of the Fox Miraculous and one thing for sure, she won’t use the same name of the previous holder. Sourire Moqueur, perhaps?

Sabina grinned at the thought. She may be a part time hero now, but she plans on taking this seriously. No mistakes that would have the miraculous permanently taken away from her like what happened with the last holder.

Either way, life is good.

Very good.

-.-

Aurore helped one of her classmates and primary focus for the next episode on _The Heroes Within._ What got her attention? The student had created a drive for a local farm that had recently burned down and in need of help. Said local farm has been helping the community by providing produce to the local shelters.

Sweet really.

They only had so much time to shoot this shot before the plans on going to the farm and shelters later in the day to continue with the episode. Nothing out of the norm.

“Okay! Perfect!” Aurore giggled; she took her personalized microphone from the cameraman. She signaled the cameraman to start rolling when she heard something that almost caused her to roll her eyes. By the sounds of it, Alya is doing her very best to gather a crowd to do another performance of making someone feel like shit because of Lila.

Normally, Aurore would ignore this in favor of doing her work… until she caught wind on what exactly Alya is spewing about. It made her blood freeze over. Along with student and cameraman. She, the student and cameraman turned around to face the ever-growing group that are now giving Alya their attention… for all the wrong reasons.

Aurore could feel her jaw drop as Alya started her show and tell once Marinette arrived at the scene. What Alya accused Marinette doing caused many to wonder what the hell is wrong with Alya. Accusing Marinette of creating a blog dedicated to bullying Lila? Aurore knew of the blog. She got curious about the apparent trolls and did her own investigating. Her investigating caused her to truly wonder just how evil Lila is and how much Alya is unwilling to open her eyes. Even after seeing everything on said blog… and listening to Alya’s tirade of insults, pettiness and so much more towards Marinette.

Aurore quickly did her best to navigate through ever growing crowd of students to get to Marinette but was unable to get far. But at least she could see Marinette and Alya from where she stands. Marinette isn’t alone entirely. Alix is there and is being hold back by Kim and Ivan as it appeared the pinkette wants to throttle Alya. Chloe and Nino are there, ensuring that Alya kept a respectable distance from Marinette to ensure it doesn’t get physical.

At this point… many are tempted.

What Alya is saying is making everyone’s stomach turn. Is… is she accusing Marinette of… that! Of course, everyone knew Marinette dislikes Lila. Dislike doesn’t even cover it, but it still stand. Marinette would never do anything Alya is accusing her of. If Marinette was really that petty, she would have done something to Chloe… only something far worse.

What’s worse is that, right about the majority of the school already knew of Lila’s lies. They never once bothered to entertain the lies. Lila already captured a class and is too much of an idiot to realize that she only captured Bustier’s class and no one else. Alya’s actions only showcased her character. How much she’s unwilling to see reason an-

“Everyone knows your jealous of her! Get off our damn high horse about it.” Alya spat out to a surprisingly calm Marinette. “Then you create this blog? Seriously? Are you that fucking petty!”

Marinette didn’t respond, it looked like she’s biting on the inside of her cheek to from doing so. Couldn’t blame her really. Alya always spin everything back around at Marinette. It’s always about Alya, never about Marinette. Unless Alya plans something that only helps in her favor or taking credit for. Blame Marinette for all of her failures and take all the credit when something does go right. It makes Aurore wonder why Marinette stayed friends with Alya for so long.

At least Nino is doing his best to stand up to his ex-girlfriend for Marinette sakes. Chloe…. Well, she’s just being herself and being snarky against Alya. Alix is still yelling out insults and threats against Alya. Alya continued on… this time reading the memorial page of the late Aaron. Calling it a complete joke. Joking around how Marinette created a blog dedicated to making Lila look bad and found people that are just like her… all jealous of Lila or just making everything up on said blog to make her look bad as it is. Even if the memorial page is true, the kid had it coming for being an entitled, jealous, bully that has it out against Lila. The kid probably killed himself after not able to face the truth of it all.

Then… Alya said something that made everyone take a step back with sharp gasps of shock.

“THAT IS IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

The next thing anyone knew, Alya is on the ground with Sabrina beating her relentlessly.

“Damn…”


End file.
